


𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙜𝙪𝙮

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [9]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, High School, Lizzington - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘌𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘫𝘰𝘣 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 - 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘔𝘪𝘭𝘩𝘰𝘢𝘯. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯’𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978324
Comments: 74
Kudos: 74





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

Raymond had once lived quite a social life, a one with friends and family; but now he had none of that. Granted, he had both his mother and his father, but he never felt as though anything he ever did was worthy. As for his friends, well, he was made to move school and make a fresh start due to his father getting a better job. Which wasn’t fortunate for him. He was diagnosed with Alopecia shortly before starting his new high school. He had been lucky enough to keep enough hair so that if he was to wear a hat he’d appear to have a buzz cut. But in actual fact, the whole center of his head had no hair whatsoever. It had of course made him feel worse about himself and he even ended up turning antisocial and insecure about himself. He made his way through the corridors to his first lesson and felt very much intimidated when he entered the room.

“Ahh, you must be Raymond. I’m Mr Henley, please take a seat wherever.” The teacher said and Raymond nodded.

He took a seat at the very top of the classroom in an isolated corner so that he wouldn’t be near others. The teacher explained how to calculate the circumference of a circle via showing the class a few examples and told them to give it a go themselves, handing them each a hand out of questions.

“I’m Elizabeth, Liz or Lizzie.” The student in front of him whispered, turning around to speak to him.

Liz was wearing: a tight white top, light blue jeans, white sneakers and a brown teddy coat.

“Umm… Raymond, it’s uhh nice to meet you.” He smiled nervously, adjusting his cap before going back to his work.

Liz was baffled, she could tell that he was the shy introverted type but it wasn’t so much his personality as it was his appearance. He was wearing: white Adidas’ with black stripes, black jeans, a long white t-shirt, a navy blue and white checked open shirt, accessories, a black backpack and his black cap. Pretty much everything he wore made sense, apart from his hat. She could see another senior in her year gawking at Raymond from the corner of her eye – Tom was his name. He was an absolute ass. Every time he would walk into a classroom he would be told to remove his hat. So of course he would be pissed off about this new guy coming in and doing whatever he wants.

“Raymond… could you help me with this one, please?” She asked, not understanding what to do.

“Umm, w-which question?...” He asked her and she pointed to it on her sheet. “May I?” He asked, referring to her sheet.

She passed him the sheet and he wrote down the order of what to do as an equation. Since it was the radius he understood how she didn’t understand. He multipled the radius by two in order to get the diameter. Once there, he multiplied the diameter by pie and rounded the answer to two decimal points before handing her the sheet back. She scanned through the work he had done for her straight away and turned back to thank him.

“Thank you, Raymond. I understand it now.” She whispered, and he smiled back at her before getting back to his work.

The bell went for next period and so he gathered all of his things, pushing his cap down once more. Almost everyone had went apart from him and Liz. He saw her in front attempting to fit all of her books in her bag and struggling. He walked over to him with all of his items and held open the bag for her. She managed to get her notepad and pencil case in with his help and she was very much thank full.

“Thanks again.” She chuckled, leaving the class with him.

“Hmm… oh, your welcome.” He said before walking to his next lesson, which was coincidentally with her.

The both of them went to enter the classroom but instead of bumping into one another Raymond stopped and allowed Liz to go in first. As Liz and the rest of the class took their seats she saw Raymond speaking with the teacher. Minutes later, he took his place in yet another isolated corner. Only this time, it was further away from Liz as she was more centered in the room.

“Alright, since we have a new student in our room I’ll keep this rather simple rather than throwing them into the deep end on their first day.” Mr Adamson said, putting up his power point presentation onto the board.

The teacher went through a list of different topics to all do with criminology. Liz would be lying if she was to say that she didn’t deliberately look behind her whenever she got a chance to look at Raymond. There was just something unique about him that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Well, apart from the hat and how unearth he is allowed to wear it in a lesson. The lesson went by rather quickly and easily, then again; her mind was somewhere completely different. So in a way, she was glad that Mr Adamson had taken it easy this lesson or else she would have been completely lost off.

“So, you all have your homework which is due in next week, that’s two refreshing days for you to complete a poster on the base of criminology. I have no single idea what your going to learn from doing it… but I’m afraid that it is part of the curriculum.” The teacher stated, just seconds before the bell.

Yet again, it was only Raymond and Liz left in the class together. Mr Adamson had gone to get his lunch and so it was just those two and Liz’s ‘incapable of storing’ bag.

“Here you go.” He said, holding the bag open for her again.

“Thanks, for about the hundredth time today...” She joked, zipping up her now filled bag. “Umm, would you like to join us for lunch?” She asked, being polite since he was new.

“Oh I… I don’t want cramp your area or anything.” He said, realizing that Liz was the only other student he had spoken to all day.

“It’s fine. Come on, I’ll introduce you.” She offered, coaxing him to come with her.

She led him over to one of the many circular tables, only this one was in the corner of the dining hall. Raymond of course approved straight away. She allowed him to sit in her usual seat whilst she pulled another chair over from another table and sat next to him. Seconds later Liz’s friends came over and she, as promised, introduced Raymond.

“So, where’d you come from then, Raymond?” Samar asked, one of Liz’s good friends.

“I just came from Boston.” He stated.

“So why here?” Donald asked, Liz’s long time bestie.

“My father got a job offer.” He told them and Donald nodded.

Everything seemed to be going alright. He sure as hell was uncomfortable but tried his hardest to hide it since everyone was being nice and he didn’t see why he should be so worried. But, he was right to stay nervous. He saw one of the students he recognized from math class sit down at the table whilst eying him up and everyone stayed quiet.

“New kid right?” He asked no one in particular.

“Yeah, this is Raymond, Tom.” Liz said politely and Raymond looked up and smiled nervously.

“Ahh. Since we’re all asking questions… how the fuck are you able to wear that lovely hat of yours without being told to take it off?” He asked, noticing that he would be able to bully Raymond easily.

“Tom.” Liz scolded but he only stayed smirking at Raymond.

“I uhh, I don’t know.” He said, readjusting it slightly.

“Mhm, sure you don’t…” he said, delving into his sandwich. “Aren’t you two gonna eat?” He asked both Raymond and Liz.

“Sure. Come with me, Raymond.” She said and he immediately stood up to get away from Tom.

The both of them went into the cafeteria to buy something to dinner.

“I’m sorry about that, Raymond. He can be a dick sometimes.” She apologized, feeling partly responsible.

“It’s fine. He clearly doesn’t like me…I could go you know, I can if you want. I-I don’t feel like I belong there anyway.” He said, feeling a wave of doubt.

“I don’t want you to go. I like you and think you’re interesting. I’m sure others do too. If you want to go though I don’t blame you.” She said, feeling extremely bad.

“I’ll stay. But if I should leave tell me.” He whispered to her as they both came back to the table.

The both of them sat down and grabbed a few of the others attention but not many. Raymond zoned out on the table and thought about how nice Liz was being with him. She hadn’t known him long but was being exactly what he had hoped for – someone who wasn’t nervous but yet understood him.

“Raymond! Aren’t you gonna eat?” Tom asked, gaining Raymond’s attention.

“Hmm… oh no, I’m not hungry.” He stated simply.

“Sure thing you anorexic fuck.” Tom scoffed and everyone went silent, apart from Liz.

“Leave him be, Tom.” She warned.

“Why? He comes over here where no one wants him and doesn’t even have the balls to stand up for himself. He has to get you to do it instead.” Tom scoffed.

Raymond stood up, taking his bag in the process and made his way down the hallway until he met the area where the toilets split into male and female.

“Raymond, you okay?” Liz asked, now standing in front of him.

“I’m sorry, Lizzie. I shouldn’t have sat there. I should’ve just said no.” He apologized, adjusting his cap yet again.

“Don’t apologize okay. You haven’t done anything wrong, Tom’s being an ass and I was the one who invited you over.” She told him.

“Umm… I was hoping that maybe you’d be able to show me where the computers are. I’d kind of like to get that poster done ASAP.” He said, readjusting his cap.

“Sure, I’ll take you to them now..” She suggested, knowing that he wasn’t going back for lunch any time soon.

“Thank you, Lizzie..” He replied, already noticing that with a matter of seconds he was surrounded by computers.

“Here you go. Your still welcome to come with me though.” She offered, hoping that Raymond wouldn’t be shut out from them all, just because of Tom.

“Thank you, Lizzie. B-but I don’t think that I belong with you guys and besides, I-I don’t think that Tom would accept me being there.” He stated, already taking a seat by one of the computers.

“Alright then. I’m always here if you need me though. Don’t hesitate to speak with me.” She noticed that he was much more in his element when he was alone and so she leaved him be and made her way back for lunch..

She felt guilty for leaving him there but she could tell that he’d much prefer to be isolated rather than a social gathering. He knew that she could tell just what he was like as soon as he spoke to her, then when he discovered that she was in his class he was extremely excited about it all. He was also glad that she hadn’t been like the usual female and asked him a lot of questions about who he is and where he came from. He was just very much happy to have spoken to her, but at the same time he knows that he still needs his space.

~

When Raymond got home he grabbed a few snacks from the fridge before going straight upstairs. He removed all of his clothes and went into the shower. As he began to lather himself with soap he felt a strange sensation coming from his regional area, but didn’t quite understand what was happening. He waited and eventually it went down, but in the meantime it was horrific. As he began to change into his sleepwear he could feel it coming back again and he realized that it was whenever he could think of the girl at school that he had spoken too. For some strange reason she was beginning to have an effect on him. So the only way for him to not have such an ache was to forget about it or at least he was pretty sure it was.

“Ray!” His mother shouted from downstairs and he hurried down.

“Yes, mom?” He asked, wondering what her mother needed.

“How was your day at school?” She asked as he took a seat on one of the bar stools.

“It was good. How about work?” He lied and decided to avert the conversation to her rather than him.

“Ahh the usual. I sure hope this school is better than the last.” She commented, a look of worry creeping onto her face.

“Relax, mom. The teachers are fine and the people I’ve spoken to have been nice.” He said, standing up to grab a water from the fridge.

“Alright, well just make sure that you do your homework and stay on track.” His mother told him.

“Don’t worry. Everything is fine.” He reassured her before making his way upstairs.

He couldn’t believe the amount of shit he had to put up with that day. He was so happy knowing that he had he befriended a girl whom understands him and wants to speak with him in a way that doesn’t include slagging off her friends or wanting to know his entire life story. But he was so annoyed by how she was friends with this ‘Tom’ guy. She was so sweet and kind and Tom was, well just like she said, a dick. All he knew was that he was a mixture of dreading going to school and longing to go to school.

To be continued...


	2. II

The next morning when Liz was woken up by her antagonizing alarm and it’s loud glory, she headed into the bathroom and found herself fixated on checking her every angle rather than actually going to the toilet. Once she was finished in the bathroom she made her way back into her bedroom and focused on her minimal makeup which consisted of: foundation, blush, highlighter and mascara. She made sure that every brush stroke was perfect and each eyelash was parted with such care so that they were both equal. Luckily for her, she didn’t have to fill in her brows since they were already on fleek. Unlike other girls, she never had them waxed when she was younger but as soon as they were fully developed she began to make changes and pluck the odd few hairs that clearly weren’t meant to be part of her eyebrows. She stared into her wardrobe for a few minutes before she decided her outfit which involved: a short black crop top with the shoulders cut out, black skinny jeans with several incisions, bright white Nike Air Force 1’s, a few accessories and a red and white checkered shirt around her waist.

As Liz made her way toward the entrance she saw Raymond walking in with another cap on this time. She called his name since there was no one else around and he paused as he waited for her to catch up.

“Guess we had the same idea.” She chuckled, taking in his outfit.

He was wearing: a black and white Homiés New York sweatshirt, black jeans, white sneakers and a red and navy blue checkered shirt tied around his waist.

“Yeah, I guess…” he chuckled. “I’d be happy to take it off, I can put it in my bag or whatever.” He offered, truly not minding.

“No it’s fine. It’s just one hell of a coincidence. Besides, loads of guys wear the exact same tracksuit bottoms every day, so I’m sure we can wear something that is actually fashionable.” She laughed and so did he as he held the entrance door open for her.

“So, what do you do now?” He asked, both of them making their way upstairs.

“Normally just chill out in a quiet place until the bell goes. We’ve got math first don’t we?” She asked and he nodded as they both made their way to the back of the library and she scanned the books.

“Yeah we do. I didn’t know you were into literature.” He smiled as he too began to scan the bookshelves.

“Oh yeah. I’m an absolute bookworm.” She chuckled and so did he.

“Thank God I’m not the only one.” He joked and she laughed ever so slightly.

The bell went after a short while of them delving into several interesting looking books. They both looked at one another after neatly placing their books onto the shelf. They both made their way to math class with small talk going on; but as a whole they both believed to be making good progress. When they arrived at the classroom Raymond allowed Liz to enter first and she smiled back at him for being such a gentleman. When they took their seats they could both see Tom glaring at them from their peripheral vision. But in all honesty, they weren’t too bothered and they both looked a damn site better than what he did.

“Alright class! Today we’re going to have to partner up with either the person sitting next to you or in your case Miss Milhoan and Mr Reddington, each other. So go ahead and get with your partners.” Mr Henley ordered and Liz was already collecting her things to go and sit with Raymond.

Raymond moved all of his things to his side of the desk so that Liz would be able to sit down next to him without feeling cramped up. Liz sat next to Raymond and they both smiled briefly before focusing on their teacher again.

“Alright. Today we’re going to be calculating the: mean, median, mode and range in frequency tables.” He said and Raymond knew that he would be okay since it was one of the things that he was alright with. Liz on the other hand was nervous since she always forgot.

“So. I’m going to go through a few examples and then allow you and your partners to get on.” Mr Henley stated.

He went through a few examples but Liz was still slightly lost off with everything. She noticed that Raymond seemed to be comfortable with it and she began to feel slightly embarrassed and nervous about working with him. As soon as the noise volume began to pick up however, she was much more comfortable with asking him as for how to do it.

“Umm, Raymond…” she began, waiting until she had his full attention. “How do I calculate the mean again?” She asked.

“I’ll show you.” He stated.

He placed her sheet directly in the middle of the two of them. He calculated how many frequencies there were in total by adding them all up. He then multiplied the each bar in the first column, which was labeled ‘number of sports played’ with the frequency number which was in-line with them. He then divided the total number with the total in the frequency table and the answer was the mean.

“Do you understand, or would you like me to go over it again?” He asked but she shook her head.

“It’s alright, I’ve got it.” She lied. In all honesty, she wasn’t too sure she understood it. But her prideful the better of her and she didn’t want to pester Raymond.

She began her other question in the exact way that Raymond had done her other one. She caught a quick glance at his work and saw that he was flying through them. She began to feel extremely intimidated and stupid. She thought about asking him but she didn’t wish too. At this point she was holding back tears. She tried to sniffle as quiet as possible but Raymond heard and immediately stopped working.

“Hey…” he hushed. “Don’t worry about it, you’ll get it eventually.” He told her and she tried her hardest to understand what it was that he was saying but his kindness only made her more upset.

“I just feel extremely stupid.” She stated, turning to him whilst trying to stay as quiet as she could.

He saw that her hand was shaking so he took it in his and held it in front of the both of them below the desk so that no one else would see.

“Your not stupid, Lizzie. It will come to you, trust me. I never used to understand any of this. I had to suffer hours of practice but eventually it just comes to you. There are parts that I couldn’t tell you where to begin at and I’m sure you’ll see me have a nervous breakdown when that time comes.” He chuckled quietly as he saw her smile slightly.

A tear began to run down her face and he wished so much that he could embrace her right then and there but he knew that if he did then attention would be brought to the both of them. In particular Liz and he didn’t want her to feel even more embarrassed. Luckily, Liz got rid of the tear and pulled away from him as she rested her head on her palm and faced him rather than anyone else. He decided to focus on helping Liz in the lesson rather than doing as much as he could, especially because he understood the work already. By the end of the lesson she understood it perfectly. It was still quite hazy to her but she at least understood the basics.

“Umm, Raymond…” she began, this time she didn’t have to wait for his full attention since she had it automatically. “Would you mind giving me a hand with that criminology poster? I truly don’t know where to start and I’m pretty sure your good at computers, right?” She asked, noticing that he lit up as soon as computers were mentioned.

“I know a thing or two…” he joked and she laughed. “I’d love too. But in all honesty, the computers here are no where near as good as my laptop.” He stated and Liz nodded.

“Well. Would you like to come over mine tonight? I’m afraid that my dad has a thing about knowing everything that I do.” She laughed and Raymond nodded.

“That’s understandable. If only the majority of girls had a father like yours, they wouldn’t end up the way that they are. If you know what I mean.” He said.

“Oh yeah, I know exactly what you mean. What time would you like to come over?” She asked and Raymond thought for a moment.

“Whatever’s best for you. I’ve just got to get my laptop and then I’ll be ready.” Raymond stated.

“Okay, how about five?...” She asked and he nodded. “And umm, you wouldn’t mind if I asked for your number would you?” She asked and he shook his head.

“Of course not. I’m not on social media or anything, so yeah.” He said, writing down his number on a piece of paper before handing it to her.

“Thanks. I’ll text you my address…” she said, just before the bell went. “See you tonight.” She said before leaving for her next class.

~

As soon as Liz got home she messaged Raymond her address and told her father that a boy was coming over due to an assignment. She obviously wasn’t going to tell her dad that it was a boy which she liked coming over to help her with a poster that she had asked help from. When Raymond got home his mother was already in. He spoke to her for a while and told her that he was going over one of the girls house to study since he had been partnered with her. His mother was of course skeptical about it all; but once Raymond explained that her father was extremely protective she began to believe him more. He ran upstairs and grabbed his laptop before asking his mother to drop him off. When they pulled up at Liz’s house his mom began to trust him more since he saw that she came from a nice place and probably nice family. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer whilst his mother drove off.

“You must be Raymond.” Liz’s father said and he nodded.

“Yes and your must be Lizzie’s father, I’m guessing.” Raymond said, holding out a hand for him to shake and he did.

Sam already liked the boy, he clearly had manners and was very well spoken.

“That’s right. You can call me Sam. Come on in...” He invited and Raymond entered. “You wouldn’t mind taking your shoes off would you?” Sam asked and Raymond was already on it.

“Of course not.” He said.

“Would you like anything to eat or drink?” Sam asked but Raymond shook his head.

“No thank you. I already ate.” He stated and Sam nodded.

Raymond looked around the place and saw that it was very much spacious in its own way, a bit like his home. It wasn’t massive but it didn’t feel cramped together. Everything was placed in a convenient way and it was very much beautiful.

“Hi, Raymond.” Liz said as she came into the kitchen to grab a drink.

“Hello, Lizzie.” He said and she offered him a drink but he only shook his head.

“Can Raymond and I go and study in my room, daddy?” She asked and Sam weighed up the situation before he gave in. He knew that there was something different about Raymond then any of the others.

“Yeah sure. Go on up.” He said and Liz hugged him.

“Thanks, daddy.” She said before both she and Raymond went upstairs.

Liz led him into her bedroom and he saw that it wasn’t immaculate, there were still items scattered across her dressing table; but in all honesty he was fine with it. He much preferred to have her room looking the way it did then have it looking like she had cleaned in ten times before his arrival. It showed that she was comfortable with having him there no matter what.

“I know the dressing table is a mess. You wouldn’t mind sitting on the bed would you?” She asked, realizing that she probably should’ve cleaned up.

“No of course not.” He said as he joined her on the bed.

He logged into his computer and loaded up one of his editing apps in order to produce a better poster than what anyone else could do.

“What sort of look do you want it to have?” He asked and she shrugged.

“I’m not sure… what does yours look like?” She asked so he pulled his up.

“That’s mine.” He said, noticing her amazed face.

“That’s amazing!” She complimented and he chuckled.

“I’m glad you like it...” he said. “What if, it’s just a suggestion... but a person such as Ted Bundy, we place his face in the center and then merge a skull and brain into one side. Then, place facts about him as well as criminology around the outside?” He suggested and Liz was definitely onboard.

“That sounds amazing! But how?” She asked and he smirked as he already made quick work of finding a skull and brain.

Liz watched amazed as Raymond created the perfect poster, with her own little touches. She couldn’t believe just how good he was and she began to consider if he did things like this in his spare time.

“Wow! I wish I could do things like this.” She stated and he glanced over at her.

“I’d be happy to do a more detailed walkthrough sometime. I create things like edits and aesthetics all the time.” He told her and she knew her suspicions were confirmed.

“Really, for what?” She asked, curious as ever.

“Many things, though I’m a hardcore Far Cry geek.” He admitted.

“Which one?” She asked.

“Five is my favorite, but I like them all...” He told her and she sniggered. “What?” He chuckled, watching her get up from the bed and walk over to her drawer.

“Your not the only one.” She laughed as she pulled Far Cry three onward out of her drawer.

“Oh my God!” Was all he could get out. He couldn’t believe that she was interested in gaming too. And as if that wasn’t great, she was on the same platform as he.

“Are you on Xbox? We could play sometime if so.” She suggested and he couldn’t help but continue to smile.

“I am. We’re definitely playing that sometime. If your free tom-” He said but was interrupted by his phone. “Yeah, alright. No that’s fine.” He said.

“Sorry, that’s my mom. I need to get home because it’s ‘getting dark’.. But, if you can come on tomorrow then I’ll go on…” he said. “Oh, and do you have a memory-stick?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yeah.” She replied, just before handing him the stick.

“Alright. That’s downloaded. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, noticing that his mother had texted him to tell him that she was outside.

“Yeah. Thanks by the way for helping me, or for practically doing it for me.” She laughed as she showed him to the door.

“No problem. Besides, it was all you...” He joked and she laughed before holding open the door for him. “Tell your father I said ‘goodbye’ for me.” He said as she nodded.

“Of course. See you tomorrow, Raymond.” She said as he walked to the car.

“Till tomorrow, Lizzie.” He said, waving before he made his way home.

When he got home he couldn’t stop thinking about just how nice Liz had been with him and he was glad that Sam had been nice with him. In all honesty, he was feeling nervous about meeting her father and whether or not they would have to do her poster in front of him; but he was glad that Sam trusted him enough to be allowed some privacy with Liz. At this point in time, he knew for a fact that he couldn’t wait to go to school in the morning.

To be continued...


	3. III

When Liz woke up the following morning she felt herself feeling giddy about seeing Raymond again. And as though her mood wasn’t well enough, she received a text from Tom in the group chat with: her, Donald, Tom, Samar, Aram and Meera in it which told her that Tom wouldn’t be in. That made her almost squeal aloud; but the second that she heard her father rummaging around in the cupboards downstairs she had to compress her urge. She decided that it was about time to get ready since the sooner she arrived at school the more chance she had of locating Raymond. She settled on: a white ‘Tommy Jeans’ hoodie, light blue cut-out at the knees jeans and black and white vans. Once she arrived at school she saw nothing of Raymond and therefore wasn’t too impressed; but she wasn’t about to let that ruin her day. So she headed to her first lesson: Science – which she hated.

“Hey, Liz! Are you coming to that house party tonight?” Donald asked her as soon as she took her seat.

“I wasn’t even told about it. Besides, I’m planning to help my dad with his bike so I probably won’t be able to go.” She explained, lying since she wasn’t eager on going.

“Ohhhh. Well, if you get the bike done on time just message the group chat, we won’t be going until eight.” He told her.

“Alright, I’ll see.” She lied, deep down she had no intention of going.

The lesson went by surprisingly quick, which she was glad for. Especially since it was a lesson ticked off before she could definitely get to see Raymond. Her next lesson however was history and she definitely wasn’t about to dread it like she did science, in fact she wasn’t dreading it at all. Her teachers name was ‘Mr Harkon” and every single lesson he would make her laugh no matter what mood she was in. She made her way to her history class and immediately sat down at her desk, just like she did every lesson.

“Alright class! Sit down and shut up whilst I teach you about World War One for the new exam board. Yeah! That sounds fun! Aww, that’s amazing sir! Yeah, I know class it’s amazing that I now have to teach you about World War One in a completely different way, despite already teaching it and waisting a full year on AP. But then again, that’s what they get for sacking me as head of history. That’s what happens when you have to deal with a bunch of duck eggs.” He commented wryly.

Liz couldn’t help but wonder how unearth he was able to get away with half of the things he was able to. But then again, everyone admired him so much they would pick him over every single other teacher. Just then, at that moment of everyone chuckling Liz saw Raymond enter the classroom.

“Sorry I’m late sir, they put me in the wrong history.” He explained as he closed the door behind him.

“No bother, son. Take a seat next to Samar.” Harkon told him and he nodded before making his way toward the back left of the classroom and to his classmate.

As he neared his seat he shot a quick glance and smile to Liz, who would be sitting one chair to the right behind him. He was definitely glad that there had been a mixup and he was required to swap classes. At least this way, he would have one more lesson with Liz. And as if that wasn’t enough, he was now sat comfortably in a room which was completely silent, other than the teacher reading at the front.

When Liz saw Raymond sat almost in front of her she couldn’t help but feel her temperature rising hastily. He was looking so very handsome as he wore: a black LA Dodgers cap, a light brown biscuit suede and fur jacket, a long white t-shirt, black fitted jeans and bright white sneakers.

“Alright so, today I’ll be telling you all about one event, believed to be the root to the activation of World War One. This sole event was the ‘Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand’ those of you whom already had me last year will be well aware of this – since I’ve already covered it. But, we’re required to structure it differently…” he commented, rolling his eyes as he went on. “Raymond, have you covered the assassination at your other school?” He asked and caught him off guard.

“Uhhhh yeah, I have.” He said.

“What was the gang responsible called and the young boys name who assassinated the Archduke?” He asked Raymond.

“The ‘Black Hand Gang’ and ‘Gavrilo Princip’.” Raymond answered with ease.

“Smart ass.” Harkon scoffed before smiling at Raymond.

Mr Harkon taught for roughly ten minutes, then put ‘Mr Big Stuff’ on YouTube and walked up and down the classroom, taking Meera’s bag on the way and slinging it over his shoulder before modeling how to answer the following question which they would be answering: ‘How did the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand lead to the start of World War One?’ Raymond was amazed by how skilled his teacher was. He had never seen anything like it in a lesson. Perhaps if they modeled how to answer the question in other lessons, he wouldn’t end up as lost off.

“Alright, now that I’ve shown you how to answer the question, I’d like you all to write your own response.” Mr Harkon said and Raymond got on with it perfectly.

He could tell that to Harkon, it wasn’t just a job – it was a passion. One which he loved. Raymond had never understood anything so well before, in maths he was talented and understood it, but due to one lesson in history he was now hooked. That’s when he realized that it wasn’t the subject, but much rather the teacher. When the bell went he was glad, especially since they only had a half day and therefore it was lunch. Oh boy, was he starving. Whilst everyone else rushed out he carefully packed away all of his things neatly in his bag.

“Great work today, Raymond.” The teacher complimented.

“Thank you, sir.” He said as he handed in his textbook and then saw Liz appear behind him as she handed in hers.

“Have a good weekend you two.” Mr Harkon said and the both of them smiled.

“You too, sir.” The both of them said in unison before leaving for lunch.

The both of them walked to the lunch hall together and entered the line for food.

“Tom isn’t in today. You’re welcome to join us.” Liz offered and saw that he tensed up a little.

“Umm, thanks but will they appreciate me being there?” He asked and Liz smiled at his impeccable vocabulary.

“They all like you. It’s just that Tom can be an intimidating dick and they’re pretty much all scared of him. Plus, me being around you lately has put him in a bad mood. But he’s not here, so would you join us?” She asked as she paid for a barbecue chicken sandwich at the cafeteria.

“Alright, I’ll join you...” He stated before paying for his sandwich and a drink for both he and Liz. “Here.” He offered and she took it.

“I’ll pay you back.” She told him.

“Call it a favor.” He smirked before walking with her yet again.

All of Liz’s friends spied on her and Raymond and could tell that they were both deeply in love with each other. They also knew for a fact that Tom and his petty crush wouldn’t approve and that he could be trouble to Raymond. Personally, Donald had no loyalties to Raymond. But when it came to Liz he would side with her no matter what. To be honest, the majority hated Tom and wanted nothing to do with him. But at the same time, they felt like they needed Tom in order to look cool.

“Hey Liz! Raymond, care to join us?” Donald greeted as soon as they approached.

Everyone moved their seats around so that both Liz and Raymond would be able to sit where they did last time – in the corner. The six of them chatted and laughed with one another as they ate their dinner. There were a few glances between Raymond and Liz where the both of them smiled at one another. At one point Raymond caught Liz gazing at him and she quickly turned away and tucked a few tends of her behind one of her ears.

~

On the way home Raymond saw Liz walking by herself with her earphones in. He jogged a little to catch up with her since there wasn’t anyone else around. He smiled at her gently when he walked up right next to her and she smiled back, turning off her music and taking out her earphones.

“I never knew that you walked this way.” Liz said, puzzled as for why she had never seen him there before.

“Not normally, but I forgot my key so I’m afraid that Nana Red is the only option.” He chuckled and so did Liz.

“Nana Red, huh… is that really what you call her?” She asked, skeptical about the idea.

“No…” he chuckled. “I normally just call her Nana or Nanny… if I text then, ‘Going to Nannie’s’ is an option. Okay can you please say something, I feel like I’m doing all the work here.” He chuckled and she burst out laughing.

“Very well. How was your day?” She asked.

“It was alright. I love Mr Harkon. That guy has got range.” He laughed as did Liz.

“Yeah, he’s hilarious. I’ve had him for two years and many others have had him for longer, yet he still finds a way to make us all laugh.” She stated.

“I’m not surprised. His humor is so dry, that is probably what makes it the best. He never looks like he’s trying. It just… flows, if you know what I mean.” He explained, wondering if she understood any of it.

“Yeah, I know what you mean…” she chuckled. “And I agree one hundred percent.” She said.

The both of them laughed and enjoyed themselves on their adventure home. Raymond was even more surprised with Liz. She had opened herself up to him once again and told him just how far her extent of geekiness went; which was something she had never told anyone before. Not even her father, and she tells Sam everything that goes on. But Raymond didn’t mind, in fact he approved of her being her geeky self. He would be lying if he was to say that he wasn’t finding her more attractive by the minute. Once they arrived at Liz’s home she saw her father working on the bike in the garage.

“Hey, daddy!” She greeted and watched as her father came near.

“Hey, butterball!” He greeted as he wiped his hands onto an old rag and came near her.

“How’s the bike getting along?” She asked as they both embraced one another in a hug.

“Ahh, it’s getting there...” He said, looking back into the garage. “Uhh, Raymond, right?” He asked, despite knowing fine well it was he.

“Yeah, it’s a pleasure to see you again, Sam.” He said, remembering that he told Raymond to call him by his forename.

“Pleasures all mine…” he smiled. “Know anything about bikes?” Sam asked, hoping that he was worthy of dating Liz – they both looked love-struck from the minute he saw the two.

“My grandad used to treat his Harley better than his wife.” He joked and caused Sam to immediately laugh.

“Well, he had the right idea.” Sam joked and received a slight punch to the arm by Liz.

Sam invited Raymond into the garage to inspect the bike. When he did Liz could tell that the both of them loved bikes. Luckily, Raymond was much more discreet and looked as though he was simply there for the equation of what was wrong. Whereas, her father looked as though he was chanting ‘Harley’ in his head.

“I could be wrong, but the ‘Harley Davidson’ is known for leaking oil often. Your best bet would be to get a plastic piece and shove it under the filter, to keep the filter in place during an oil change, or it is likely for the oil to go everywhere.” Raymond concluded and Sam was impressed.

And so was Liz. She got an amazing view of his tight, toned ass when he bent down to inspect the bike.

“Damn, you are one hell of a genius, kid...” Sam complimented and Raymond smiled. “Thanks for the advice… it’s getting late, would you like to come in and grab a bite to eat?” Sam asked, noticing how Liz’s face lit up as soon as he said it.

“Thank you, Sam. But I wouldn’t want to intrude.” He said, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

“Nonsense. Come on in and I’ll make something.” Sam said, wiping his hands before making his way into the house.

Raymond texted his Nana and explained the situation to her so that she wouldn’t worry about where he was. He was glad that Sam approved of him. But Raymond feared that he would approve of him no more if Sam knew what was under the cap.

To be continued...


	4. IV

When Raymond entered Liz’s house with her and Sam, he could see that it hadn’t changed a bit from how he saw it the other day and he knew for a fact that they took pride in their home. Which he respected and related too. He took of his shoes just like he did the last time and set them off to the side.

“What would you like to eat, Raymond?” Sam asked as both Raymond and Liz took as seat on the bar stools.

“I’ll have anything I’m not too bothered.” He stated, not really knowing what to have.

“Can I have an omelet, daddy?” Liz asked and Sam nodded.

“Would you like an omelet too, Raymond?” He asked and he nodded.

“Sure, thank you.” Raymond smiled.

Both Liz and Raymond sat together as they waited for their omelet. When Liz’s phone rang she excused herself and answered it. Whilst Sam and Raymond were on their own they had a chat about school. Raymond of course said that he was new to the school and chatted about how he moved from Boston due to his fathers job offer.

“Sorry, it was Donald.” She stated, taking a seat next to Raymond again.

“Is he alright?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, he just wanted to know whether or not I was going to a party.” Liz explained.

“…and are you?” Sam asked as he plated the omelets.

“Relax. They’re not my kind of thing, you know that.” She said and Sam smiled.

He was lucky that he had never had to tell Liz about dangers or to be careful because she wasn’t like the usual teenager. She was much more intrigued in gaming and television than going out and playing games like ‘who can sleep with the most guys in one night’. God, Sam counted his lucky stars that his little girl wasn’t like that.

“Well, I’m gonna go and take another look at the bike. I hope you enjoy them.” Sam said before putting his jacket on.

“Thank you.” They both said in unison and delved into their omelets.

They both ate and chatted a little about random stuff. Minute by minute they were finding themselves more and more alike. Just the other day they were finding out about how they were both obsessed with the ‘Far Cry’ franchise. Now, they were discovering that they both had a keen interest in ‘The Elder Scrolls’ more importantly, ‘Skyrim’.

“So just how far are you through the game?” He asked Liz.

“Oh, I’ve defeated Alduin.” She stated simply.

“What?! I’ve had that game for two years and I still haven’t gotten past trapping Odahviing.” He told her.

“Well you only have to travel to Sovngarde after that and your pretty much done.” She explained.

“Your going to think I’m an absolute wuss…” he laughed. “I once traveled a with Odahviing to the portal, then reloaded my game to my last auto save because I didn’t want to go in without a follower.” He laughed.

“You’re kidding…” she looked over and immediately started laughing when she saw him crying of laughter. “Well, in all fairness I still haven’t returned the skeleton key cause I saw ghostly evil people and was straight out.” She laughed.

“Ghostly evil people?” He laughed.

“Yeah, don’t you dare make fun of me Mr ‘where’s my follower.” She joked and he immediately burst out laughing.

The both of them continued to laugh but as soon as they began to get a stitch they tried their hardest to calm down. Liz cleared away their plates, despite Raymond’s objection. Once their plates were loaded in the dishwasher she opened the garage door and peaked in.

“Daddy, can Raymond and I go play video games?” She asked, basically asking her fathers permission to go upstairs.

“Sure, Raymond could you just give me a hand with this please?” Sam asked, peeking up from behind the bike.

“Of course.” Raymond said, coming over the bike.

Sam handed him a plastic piece and he knew exactly what he was going to be doing. He took of his jacket and handed it to Liz so that she could keep a hold of it. He lodged the plastic piece under the filter and told Sam to keep an eye on it whilst he changed the oil. Luckily, everything went well and nothing spilt anywhere. And, there wasn’t a speck of dirt or grease which went onto Raymond’s t-shirt. Which he was happy about. But, he wasn’t the only one who was happy. Liz too got a show and was able to see just how toned and well-defined his biceps and triceps were on each arm. She could get used to it.

“Alright. That should do it.” Raymond said, finishing his inspection.

“Thank you an awful lot, Raymond...” Sam stated as he stood up. “You two go and have fun.” He said and the both of them nodded.

Once back in the house again, Raymond washed his hands straight away. He sure as hell didn’t want anything going over Liz’s bedroom or controller for that matter. Once his hands were dry he took his jacket back and she led him upstairs. Her room was looking the exact same as the other day, the only difference was that all of her makeup was in her dressing table and not spread across the top. She turned on her television and the Xbox before showing Raymond all of the games she owned.

“Which one do you think?” She asked.

“Skyrim! I want proof that you did in fact defeat Alduin.” He smirked.

“Fine. I’ll show you that I’m better.” She laughed.

She loaded up Skyrim and had Raymond join her on the bed. The both of them sat quite close to one another, but not too close. There was still a gap in between the middle of them. Once Liz was in the game she went onto her log and showed Raymond all of the missions she had done. He hid in shame as she proved him wrong. He hid in his jacket whilst Liz chuckled at how adorable he was.

“Wow! I really am a wuss.” He laughed as he pulled out from his jacket and so did Liz.

“In all fairness, Skyrim has given me a spider phobia so don’t worry too much.” She laughed and he turned his head to smile at her.

“You have the Dawnguard DLC?” He asked, looking at one of the mission names.

“Oh yeah. I’ve only been to find Serena though. I haven’t done any more.” She stated.

“Oh come on… you may have completed the main quest line. But at least I’ve completed the Dawnguard. You’re missing out on so much.” He told her and she became way more enticed into the DLC.

“Like what?” She asked but he only grinned.

“I’m not gonna spoil it for you.” He smirked and she pouted but he only mimicked her actions.

“Alright then. Let’s see what I’m missing out on.” She joked before beginning the play through.

~

A couple of hours later Raymond was still enjoying watching Liz as she gamed. She looked as though she was in her element and he loved that about it. They were now further down on the bed, almost laid down – but not quite. She offered him the controller many times, worrying that he was getting bored – but he wasn’t. He was more than happy to just watch her. Besides, he had played it all before. He watched as she jumped into a huge pool of water, but the current took her by force. When she finally managed to get air she was thrown off the edge of an indoor cliff and they both saw spiders begin to spiral down via their webs. As soon as Liz was on the floor she was greeted by one of the biggest ones there was. She jumped, dropped her controller and hid into Raymond’s chest. He was surprised by the sudden contact and was slightly tense. But as soon as he picked up the controller and began to slay the spiders with Serena as his follower he wasn’t as tense. Of course, he was still nervous because he didn’t exactly wish to die in the game and yes, the spiders were scary, but wasn’t too bad. Once the spiders had been slayed he paused the game and placed the controller on her bedside table.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, stroking her back with his right hand and holding her hand in his left.

“I’m sorry, I’m never normally that bad. There were just so many.” She rambled on as she laughed nervously and tried to back away from him slightly.

“It’s alright.” He shushed.

“God I feel like an idiot, but… could I have a hug?” She asked and he smiled reassuringly.

“Come here.” He invited, holding out his arms.

Liz snuggled into his side and draped on of her arms over his stomach. He was wary about where he placed his hand, just in case he accidentally touched her butt. Luckily, he was able to locate the small of her back and so he stroked her there since it was most comfortable for him. Liz didn’t seem to mind it. In fact, she looked as though she was enjoying it. Raymond was just happy to be there for her.

“I’m sorry for suggesting the Dawnguard. I completely forgot about this part.” He apologized, watching as she leaned up slightly on her elbow.

“It’s okay. At least you’re here to save me.” She whispered.

She inched herself closer to Raymond’s lips. They both knew what was coming now. She went even closer, just brushing her lips against his. He could taste her cherry lip balm. He closed the gap by pressing his lips to Liz’s. It was slow and gentle, the both of them enjoying their new experience. When Liz pulled back she could see just how happy she had made Raymond and she would be lying if she was to say that she wasn’t blushing immensely. He looked at her lips once more and coaxed her to lay back this time. He reached up to her face and cupped her cheek before kissing her passionately once more. Her hands dared to roam his body. She reached the waistband of his jeans and heard a moan escape his breath. She could feel just how hard he was.

He took her hand and put it over his neck as he crawled further between her legs. There he began to rub himself against her, reveling in the hot moans and whimpers she made. Unfortunately, Raymond’s phone began to ring from his back pocket. He groaned before leaving Liz and sitting on the edge of her bed.

 _“Hey, Mom. What’s up?... yeah, I told Nan… I’m at Lizzie’s right now… yes, mom, everything is fine… alright I’ll be home soon… bye.”_ He ended the call.

He turned toward Liz and smiled at her nervously as he stayed at a distance.

“Lizzie, I-you have no idea how much I like you. But, if only you knew me… you’d regret everything we’ve done up to this point.” He told her, knowing that it was right for her to know about what she has done.

“What do you mean? I really like you, Raymond. Nothing will make me regret this.” She told him.

He hesitated a moment but eventually he decided that she wouldn’t understand unless she saw. He took a deep sigh before removing his cap to reveal his nearly bald head. She looked at it for a moment before looking back at him.

“I think we’ve already gathered that I’m not like ordinary girls, Raymond. That…” indicating his head. “Just makes me further attracted to you.” She said.

She tried to reason with him and get Raymond to understand that she liked him, hair or no hair.

“You really don’t mind it?” He asked putting his cap back on. He was almost shocked that she didn’t care.

“My celebrity crush is James Spader… a man who is old enough to be my dad, maybe even grandad. The hair definitely doesn’t bother me.” She laughed and he smiled at him.

“Well, you don’t have to give me an answer now… and if you want me to go and ask your dad, I will. But, will you be my girlfriend, Lizzie?” He asked.

“Yes! Of course I will. And no, I’ll tell my dad.” She chuckled.

He leaned in and placed a hand on the inside of her thigh as he kissed her gently. He was so happy that for the first time in his life he had managed to get a girlfriend and he was especially happy that he had a one so very beautiful.

To be continued...


	5. V

All throughout the night Liz couldn’t help but think of Raymond she now had her first ever boyfriend! And she couldn’t help but smile. All throughout her years of school, people who claimed to be her ‘friends’ had questioned her sexuality and called her all sorts of names, just because she refused to date guys that she wasn’t interested in. The only true friend that she had from the very beginning was Donald and she was so lucky to have him. She was nervous to tell her dad, but she knew that he deserved to know… but she’d tell him in the morning.

She didn’t have the greatest night sleep, probably due to her excitement. But when she awoke she noticed a message from Raymond. It read:

_“Hey, sorry if I’ve woke you up, but I just wanted to say good morning. I’d love to take you out for lunch or something today… obviously, if your busy that’s fine. I just thought I’d ask x :)”_

She got all giddy when she saw the ‘x’ at the end. She couldn’t wait to hang out with Raymond again. He was a absolutely adorable both inside and out. She decided to type a message back to him. It read:

_“I’m completely free today. I might help my dad out on something, but I’d love to go for lunch. What time? X”_

She smiled the entire time that she both: typed the message and waited for a response.

 _“Any time is fine. Would it be okay to meet at 11:30? That way it won’t be busy x”_ he typed.

 _“Yeah, where shall we meet? X”_ she asked.

 _“I’ll come to yours if you’d like, then we could walk to wherever you want to go x”_ he suggested.

 _“Yeah, that’ll be fine. See you at 11:30 xx”_ she typed, feeling nervous because she had accidentally typed two x’s.

 _“See you, Lizzie xx”_ he replied.

She closed down her phone and made her way downstairs to tell her father the good news, in hopes that he’d class it as good. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she could see her father sat, watching the news – which was an irregular occurrence.

“Morning, butterball.” He greeted, seeing Liz.

“Morning, daddy. I’ve got something to tell you.” She said, hoping that he’d give her his undivided attention.

“What is it, butterball?” He asked, puzzled.

“Raymond and I are a couple now. He asked me to be his girlfriend last night and I said yes!” She told her father, hoping that he’d be excited for her.

“That’s amazing, butterball! He seems like a: nice, polite, young boy. Just as long as he treats you right, he’s welcome here anytime.” Sam told her and he couldn’t help but smile, again.

“Thanks, daddy… I’m gonna go and get ready because he’s taking me to lunch later.” Liz said, making her way up the stairs.

~

It was tough to choose an outfit since she wasn’t sure where they would be going. She knew that Raymond was a gentleman and would allow her pick of the place. But she didn’t want to assume. She settled on: a dark blue pair of jeans, white sneakers, a small white top cut off at the shoulders several different accessories. She placed some money in the pocket of her jeans so that she didn’t seem like the rest of her stereotypical ‘friends’ whom think that their boyfriends should be gentlemen and pay for them.

As Raymond neared Liz’s house he got even more nervous by the minute. He was unsure on whether or not Liz had told her father or not and wasn’t sure on whether or not Sam was all that struck on him. He began to second guess his appearance, think that he should have worn something smarter or a different shade. He decided on wearing: blue jeans which had rips in them, white sneakers, a long white t-shirt which wasn’t very visible due to his light pink sweater atop it, a few accessories and a bright white cap. But, the moment that he knocked on the door and Sam answered, he cared less about what he looked like and more about where he stood.

“Raymond! Come on in, she’s still messing on with her hair.” Sam laughed and so did Raymond.

“I heard that!” Liz called from upstairs and both Raymond and Sam couldn’t help but chuckle.

“So, where are you two going?” Sam asked Raymond as he walked into the living room. This time, Sam wasn’t bothered about Raymond taking his shoes off.

“I’m not too sure, somewhere to eat. But we haven’t specified a location.” Raymond said and Sam nodded.

“It’s just a suggestion, but Lizzie loves a place called ‘Bayleaves’ it’s a little hole in the wall that sells all sorts of food and drink for a reasonable price.” Sam suggested and Raymond was truly intrigued.

“Well, I’ll ask Lizzie and if she wants to go I’ll definitely try it out.” Raymond said, smiling at Sam.

Liz listened in on her boyfriend and father having a little conversation downstairs and she couldn’t help but smile at herself. It couldn’t be going better. She had heard stories everywhere that there are certain topics that should be discussed and areas that shouldn’t cross their minds, but with Raymond and Sam it just seemed to be flowing easily. She made her way downstairs to discover her father sat in his usual seat by the fireplace and her boyfriend sat of the long sofa which was up against the wall.

“Ready to go?” She asked as she caught his attention.

“I-uh, yeah.” Raymond said, lost for words as he took in her appearance.

Liz gave her father a hug and Raymond nodded at Sam before leaving. Once the both of them were outside they began to make their way into town, where they would find themselves several places to eat.

“So, where would you like to go?” He asked her, just as they were making their way to where almost all of the food places where.

“I’ll go anywhere. I know my dad already told you about ‘Bayleaves’ but I’ll go wherever.” She said simply, not all that bothered about where the both of them ate.

“Well, I’m new and have no idea where anything is… so I guess Bayleaves it is.” Raymond chuckled and so did Liz.

Once they made it to Liz’s favorite little isolated spot they both took a seat in one of the booths and began to look at the menu. They weren’t too sure what they wanted at first since they didn’t often eat out at lunch, but they eventually knew what they wanted. Liz ordered: a grilled mozzarella sandwich, with basil and tomatoes, as well as a drink of Sprite. Whereas, Raymond ordered a: ham and cheese toastie, with steak and garlic sauce, as well as a drink of Pepsi Max. When Raymond ordered it Liz looked shocked at the mixture but he only laughed.

“You’ve got one quirky appetite.” She laughed and so did he.

“I have no idea what it’ll taste like, but it seemed… creative, so why not?” He chuckled and she laughed at how cute he was.

“You only live once I guess.” She smiled as did he.

They both shared a moment of silence, which wasn’t uncomfortable, but wasn’t fun to have at the same time.

“Thank you, for saying yes to lunch with me. I really appreciate it.” He smiled, averting his gaze in hopes to prevent him fro blushing.

“We are dating now, Raymond. Just as long as I get some down time, I’ll say yes to every other day.” She told him and he smiled.

He looked around to see if anyone that he knew was around, just in case they were to see what would hopefully happen next. He looked back at Liz and smiled.

“May I kiss you, Lizzie?” He asked and she couldn’t help but feel love-struck.

“Of course, Raymond.” She said, nearing him.

The both of them weren’t too sure on what to do once their lips were practically touching. Neither of them wanted to discomfort the people around them in anyway. So, Raymond placed a soft, gentle kiss atop Liz’s lips and she was barely able to return it before he pulled away. In some aspects, she was disappointed that the kiss didn’t last too long, but she was also thankful that he hadn’t been all hands on when in a public place, like other guys were. It didn’t take long for their food to come and they were both glad. Raymond had already ate that morning, but Liz didn’t since she knew that she would be going out. When she bit into her sandwich she couldn’t help but moan at the multiple flavors which swirled around her mouth. Raymond couldn’t help but feel something stir in his pants just from her quiet little whimper. When she looked toward him he quickly averted his gaze and took a bite from his sandwich. He was surprised with just how different the flavor was from the ones he had once before elsewhere. Every moment without his toastie in his mouth, left it watering for more.

“I’m guessing you like it.” Liz stated, watching how eager Raymond was for his next mouthful.

“It’s lovely…” he said, covering his mouth to swallow. “How is yours?” He asked her.

“It’s amazing. Would you like to try some?” She asked him but he only shook his head.

“No, thank you. Would you like some of mine?” He offered but she too shook her head.

“Oh no, thank you.” She said and he smiled.

They both stayed at the restaurant for a while before they figured it would be best to head out and explore the town further. Raymond called over one of the staff and paid the bill. Liz insisted that she would I be paying at least half but Raymond refused to allow her. After all, it was he whom asked her to lunch, not the other way around.

“I will pay you back.” She said, not even five minutes after leaving the restaurant.

“No, you won’t…” he grinned. “Not to toot my own horn, Lizzie… but I see myself as quite the gentleman and therefore, I will pay for the meal.” He smiled sincerely but she smiled back.

“Well, thank you for being a gentleman…” she chuckled as did he. “So, what are we gonna do now?” She asked out of curiosity.

“It’s entirely up to you, sweetheart. We can do whatever you wish.” He told her, watching as her smile widened from the term of endearment.

“I know it might be boring, but we could go back to my place if you want. My dad might be in, but you two get on nicely so it won’t be too bad.” She suggested and he nodded.

“If you wish. Just tell me when I should leave you so you get your down time.” He joked and she nudged him slightly.

“Don’t make fun of me. I need my alone time or else I’m a crazed bitch.” She joked and he couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry, but I refuse to believe that you could possibly come close to Tabitha.” Raymond stated and Liz laughed aloud.

The sluttiest girl in their grade which had an obsession with guys was named ‘Tabitha’. Almost everyone hated her, it was only the younger kids that liked her because they thought the entire world revolved around her. In actual fact, everyone avoided her on the corridors and rightly so. She had about sixteen ex’s in the space of six months and had been the first girl to lose her virginity when she was eleven that anyone was aware of.

“Of course not, but I can become extremely moody and throw the biggest strop you’ve ever seen.” Liz chuckled.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” He smiled as did she.

The both of them made their way back to Liz’s house. Raymond could feel himself becoming nervous, especially because he didn’t want to go up to Liz’s bedroom, have nothing go on and then walk downstairs to reveal Sam and a questioning face. He just didn’t wish to be misunderstood whatsoever. Liz on the other hand couldn’t believe that she was bringing Raymond back to her place. She of course was thinking that they’d just chill and play video games or whatever, but she wasn’t entirely sure what would happen. All she knew was that she was ecstatic and nothing was going to kill her buzz.

To be continued...


	6. VI

When Raymond and Liz made it back to her house she attempted to open the front door, but it was locked. So, instead she lead Raymond into the backyard and through the patio door instead. Which was always open, apart from when they were going to bed. She took off her shoes and saw Raymond mimic her actions. They both made their way to the front door and placed their shoes into the closet before turning to look at one another.

“So, what would you like to do?” She asked, biting her lip subconsciously.

“Umm, it’s… uhh, entirely up to you.” He said eventually, getting distracted by her intentional, or unintentional actions.

“How about we just watch tv for now and then when my dad gets in we’ll do whatever.” She suggested, after all, Sam was extremely strict when it came to who went into her room. It took him a year to allow Donald to go up when he wasn’t in.

“Yeah, fine by me.” He smiled and the both of them made their way into the living room.

“Can I get you anything before we watch something?...” She asked and he shrugged, not really knowing what to say. “How about I get us a drink and some snacks?” She giggled and he smiled.

“That would be lovely, thank you, Lizzie.” He smiled and she did too.

He took a seat on the sofa which he had sat on when Sam and he had a conversation. He turned on the television and was unaware of what Liz would be interested in so he just left it on whichever channel it was on originally. Liz came in eventually with two drinks for her and Raymond as well as some snacks which she brought from her second trip to the kitchen. She set down their soda’s on the coffee table and passed Raymond a bunch on snacks such as: candies, chips, chocolate and so on.

“What would you like?” She asked, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Preferably, not your entire kitchen.” He chuckled and she laughed along with him.

“Oh please, who doesn’t have a cupboard filled with crap?” She joked and he laughed.

“I don’t have a cupboard… I have a full wardrobe filled with unhealthy crap, Lizzie. Get on my level.” He joked and she burst out with laughter.

“One of these days, Raymond. One of these days.” She giggled, opening a huge bar of Hershey’s chocolate.

He passed her the television remote, which only caused them to both bicker like an old couple who couldn’t decide on what show to watch. So, eventually Liz gave up and put on her favorite profiling show.

“Oh, I’ve seen this show.” Raymond smirked.

“Are you kidding?! We’ve just spent half an hour trying to find a show to watch… I suggested this one?!” She asked, truly flabbergasted.

“First of all, it was fifteen minutes and second… I don’t recall.” He grinned, taking some of her chocolate and eating it.

“I hate you so much.” She pouted.

“Mhmm… no, you don’t.” He said, finishing off his bite.

He leaned over and smirked at Liz. She couldn’t help but giggle at the adorable look on his face. They both leaned in slightly, feeling on another’s breath on each other. It was Raymond who took the leap and pressed his soft lips against her gentle ones. The both of them couldn’t help but feel madly in love with one another, they just didn’t want to say it aloud in case the other wasn’t ready to hear it. They could both feeling themselves in need of air, but neither of them wanted to move. Raymond, however gave in first due to the severe oxygen deprivation and pulled away.

“You know, you’re an amazing kisser.” She complimented and he only chuckled and shook his head in embarrassment.

“Well, I assure you I haven’t had much practice, Lizzie. It must just come natural to me.” He said and she smiled widely.

“I hope so. Cause I don’t think I’d ever bare the thought of sharing you with someone else.” She explained and he nodded.

“There is no way on this earth that I’d possibly be able to share you with any other person, sweetheart.” He stated and she couldn’t help but lean in closer to him.

“I love it when you call me that.” She said, turning to watch the television, due to her embarrassment.

“Call you what?” He asked, truly puzzled.

“Sweetheart.” She said, turning coy and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

He tuned her face to him by lightly brushing her chin.

“I love calling you sweetheart, sweetheart.” He said, leaning in and kissing her passionately.

He cupped her right cheek with his left hand and placed his right hand on her side, at an appropriate point. She moved closer to him until she was almost straddling his lap. She began to push up on him and rub against his increasing bulge.

“Fuck, Lizzie. Aren’t you naughty.” He groaned, encouraging her to continue.

She giggled before moaning loudly. He felt so good rubbing against her. She managed to position herself so that he hit directly off her clit.

“Fuck, Raymond. Fuck me.” She moaned loudly, not holding back at all.

Raymond lifted her off his lap and laid her onto the sofa. He took off all of his clothes but left his underwear on whilst she did the same. They both grinded against one another breathlessly, feeling one another’s heat.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come.” Liz moaned and Raymond smirked.

“Come for me, sweetheart. Come for me.” He groaned.

Liz began to lose his rhythm as she was taken over by the beginning of her orgasm. Raymond on the other hand continued his pace as she wriggled beneath him. He was so close, so very close. But just as he was about to come Liz sat up and pulled down his underwear, taking all of him inside of her mouth.

“Oh fuck.” He moaned unexpectedly as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and came in her mouth.

She swirled her tongue all around his head and pushed him deep into the back of his throat. She giggled when she pulled back for air. Raymond looked down at her with hungry eyes and watched as she was about to do it again. Only this time he stopped her and pulled down her underwear. He lapped his tongue around her firm clit, drinking her juices from her previous orgasm as she awaited another.

“Daddy.” She moaned quietly and Raymond stopped.

“What was that?” He asked.

“… daddy.” She mumbled shyly, but Raymond only smiled.

“Do you want daddy to eat you?” He asked and she nodded childishly.

“Mmm, do you want daddy’s fingers inside of you?” He asked and she nodded eagerly.

“Like this?” He asked as he pushed his middle finger into her opening.

“Fuck, daddy!” She moaned.

“Mmm, does that feel good, baby girl?” He asked, finding himself hardening once more.

“Mmm yeah.” She moaned.

Raymond added another finger into her and began to move faster and faster. Reveling in the way she writhed beneath him. He couldn’t believe that being called ‘daddy’ could be so erotic. He felt her inner walls tightening against his fingers, but that wasn’t going to stop him. He pushed a third finger inside of her and heard her gasp. She mumbled something under her breath but he couldn’t pick up on what it is she said.

“What was that, sweetheart?” He asked.

“I want your cock in me.” She said, biting her lip.

“Oh, you want daddy’s cock inside your tight little pussy?” He asked.

“Mhm.” Was all she could get out.

“Okay, baby.” He hushed.

He removed his underwear and stroked himself gently.

“You see what you do to daddy, hmm? Do you see how hard you make him?” He dirty talked.

She reached her hand out and grasped him around the base, pumping him lightly. She coaxed him toward her mouth and she sucked him delicately, causing him to shiver. He stroked her cheek gently as he gazed into her ocean eyes. She released him with a pop sound off his head and giggled as he began to rub himself off her clit before entering her slowly.

“Fuck, you really are tight, baby.” He groaned.

“You’re so big.” She moaned, running her hands down his chest.

He began to pound his hips into her which caused her to gasp. He found himself smirking at her blissful state. He couldn’t believe he was finally fucking her. He wanted it for so long, he even had dreams about it – fantasies, but to actually be fucking her felt so much better. She let out a wide smile and he chuckled.

“Does daddy make you feel good?” He asked and she nodded.

He began to rub against her g-spot and she couldn’t help but feel as though she was going to come over and over again.

“Fuck, daddy. Make me come, daddy. Please!” She moaned, spreading her legs further and clawing at his back.

Raymond began to pound into her hips with such force and passion. He angled himself so that he was also massaging her clit at the same time to increase stimulation. She came loudly, so loud in fact he wondered if the neighbors could hear or not. He wasn’t bothered either way as he thrusted into her tight pussy and came inside of her. The two of them both shivered as they came down from their equally intense orgasms.

They both went to the bathroom at the same time to clean themselves up. When Liz neared the toilet Raymond saw a little bit of semen drop on the floor. He held Liz over her stomach from behind and rubbed it into her clit as he kissed her neck. As if that wasn’t arousing enough, she could feel his dick against the crook of her ass which made her moan.

He coaxed her into looking at herself in the mirror. He hiked up one of her legs onto the sink so that she could see herself better.

“Look at how sexy you are.” He said, kissing her neck passionately.

She reached behind his head and rubbed the smooth hairs on his neck.

“Mmm, daddy.” She moaned.

“You’re an insatiable little slut aren’t you.” He grinned.

“I’m your insatiable little slut daddy.” She moaned.

“Mmm, such a good girl.” He groaned.

He turned her around abruptly and made her sit on the sink with both her legs apart. He continued to rub her furiously fast, she was worried she was going to get friction burn – despite the slippery surface. He suddenly put his tongue on her and dipped it inside, tasting even more of her before sucking her clit.

“Fuck! Daddy, I can’t take anymore.” She wriggled.

“Oh you will… you will come for, daddy. I don’t care how long it takes.” He rumbled.

She reached her hand down and began to rub circles in her. He didn’t want to let her at first, he wanted to be in control. But he decided that he would let her have her fun. He allowed her to bring herself close to the edge before lapping his tongue around her once more.

“Fuck, daddy. I’m coming, I-I’m coming.” She moaned.

As she was coming he lifted her down and bent her over the bathroom sink so her face was inches away from the mirror and began to spank her swiftly.

“Fuuuuuck!” She moaned as she calmed down.

He chuckled once he was fully satisfied that she had been pleasured and allowed her to go to the toilet as he splashed his face with water.

“I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow.” She laughed wryly and he chuckled.

“I dare bet.” He smirked, giving her a chaste kiss before leaving her in piece.

A few moments later, as soon as they heard the jingling of keys by the front door and knew it was Sam.

When Sam entered his household the first thing he caught a glimpse of was Raymond and Liz sat on the sofa watching some show. He couldn’t have been happier that his baby girl had abided by the rule of ‘No boys in the bedroom, unless Sam says so’. He remembered the time which he had told Donald that he was allowed to go up the stairs. It took him a good year to make a decision about the way that Ressler felt about Liz. Now, he was just glad that despite allowing Raymond to go up the stairs once ago, Liz had seen it as a fresh start and didn’t wish to intrude the rules.

“Hey you two. How did it go?” Sam asked as he took off his shoes.

“It was great, we went to Bayleaves. What about you?” She asked as Sam came over.

“Oh, just a few errands. Thanks to Raymond, my jobs needed to do on the bike have decreased. So thank you very much, Raymond. You have saved me a lot of time.” Sam smiled as did Raymond.

“You are welcome, Sam.” Raymond said, smiling at him.

“Well. I’m gonna start making dinner for later. Would you like to stay, Raymond?” Sam called from his way into the kitchen.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose.” He made clear.

“You wouldn’t be. Would you like to stay or do you need to be in for a certain time?” Sam asked, wondering if he had a curfew.

“Umm, no I don’t. Are you sure that it’s okay if I stay?” He asked, not wanting to change the way that Sam and Liz do things.

“Of course. I’ll tell you both when it’s done.” Sam called from inside of the kitchen.

~

Liz and Raymond remained sat down watching her television show for half an hour or so until Sam had completed their dinner. Liz, however left every once in a while to go to the bathroom or see her father and check up on him. Raymond couldn’t have been happier, everything in his life was finally going well. He had an amazing girlfriend who was beautiful both inside and out and she had a father whom was accepting of him.

“Ummm, dad. I know that we’re not supposed to eat at the table with hats and everything. But could you allow Raymond to wear his… he’s a bit self conscious about his hair and I don’t want him feeling uncomfortable.” Liz whispered, making sure that Raymond couldn’t hear her.

“Of course, sweetie. I’m not gonna pressure Raymond to do anything that he doesn’t want to do… is it serious though? Will he be okay?” Sam asked, truly concerned about Raymond.

“To me I don’t think it’s serious or bad, but he’ll obviously have another opinion.” Liz explained. She honestly wasn’t bothered about Raymond’s hair, but she knew that he was.

“That’s good. Dinners nearly ready anyway, you wouldn’t mind setting the table while I plate it up would you, butterball?” He asked, well, much more suggested that Liz would do the table like all parents do.

“Very well, daddy.” She rolled her eyes before grinning at him and beginning to set the table.

Once the table was set Liz turned off the television and brought Raymond into the dining room. He offered multiple times to help her but each time she would only decline his offer and insist upon doing it herself. He chuckled aloud when he saw her coming in with three drinks split between her two hands. At that point he knew that she needed help. He stood up and came toward her. He took two of the three drinks and sat them down onto the table. Sam’s drink being at the head of the table, Liz’s being at one side and his at the other.

“I had them you know.” She pouted.

“Sure you did.” He grinned, kissing her on the cheek before sitting back down.

Not a few moments later, Sam came into the room with one plate in his hand and two others balancing on his arm as though he was a professional. Raymond was gobsmacked at how impeccable his balance was. Sam gave Liz her plate first since she was the closest, then Raymond and then himself.

“This looks lovely, Sam. Thank you so much.” Raymond complimented, he hoped it tasted as good as it looked.

Sam had cooked them: garlic butter chicken bites with lemon drizzled atop, potato wedges potato wedges coated with a slight hint of paprika, asparagus and a slight punch of salt.

“Thank you, Raymond. I never get compliments like this off, Lizzie.” Sam winked, watching as Liz turned awestruck.

“I literally gave you a compliment the other day.” She stated.

“Yes, but was it or was it not sarcastic.” Sam chuckled.

“I’m my defense, it was funny that you didn’t know how to place a fingerprint on your phone.” Liz smirked.

“See, Raymond. This is what I’ve got to deal with.” Sam grinned and Raymond couldn’t help but laugh.

“Absolutely disgraceful, Sam.” Raymond stirred, receiving an open-jaw expression from Liz.

“I can’t believe you two are going to bully me like this.” Liz tried to sound and look stern, but she couldn’t help but smile.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Sam joked.

Liz looked at her father and then averted her gaze to Raymond who had such an innocent look on his face. She couldn’t help but smile and begin to laugh when she looked at him. He looked so cute, she felt like the luckiest woman alive – in fact. she probably was.

“Mhmm. I’ll let you off for now… but I will get you both back some day.” She grinned.

The three of them all ate and enjoyed their meals. Raymond wondered why Sam hadn’t asked him to take his hat off, but he couldn’t help but think that Liz had something to do with it. He only hoped that she hadn’t told Sam everything, because if she had he knew that he would have a huge, overwhelming fear of deep anxiety. Once they had finished their dinner Raymond got a call from his mother. Since they were still sat at the table, becoming sidetrack from their discussions Raymond excused himself.

 _“Hey mom. Is everything okay?”_ He asked.

 _“Yeah, what time are you coming home?”_ She asked.

 _“What time would you like me back for? I’m just at Lizzie’s house now.”_ He stated so that she knew he was okay.

 _“Just as long as your safe. I can come and pick you up in fifteen minutes if you want.”_ She offered.

 _“Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks, mom.”_ He said, cheerfully.

 _“No problem. See you in fifteen.”_ She said.

 _“See you then, mom. Bye.”_ He said, just before hanging up.

When he rejoined Sam and Liz they were cleaning up the table. He insisted upon helping and this time he wasn’t saying no for an answer. He told them both that his mother would be picking him up fifteen minutes from then and they were both fine with it. In fact, Liz was wondering if she would be able to meet her. Once all of the plates and glassware had been placed neatly in the dishwasher, they all retired to the living room. Raymond and Sam chatted again and Liz couldn’t help but laugh at their old-man like behavior. Ten minutes from then they heard the doorbell ring and Sam answered as Raymond got his shoes on.

Sam and Raymond’s mom shook hands and laughed a little at each other. When it was time for Raymond to go Liz was nervous, since she would have to say goodbye to him near his mother. As they made their way to Raymond’s mom, her jaw dropped.

“You must be Lizzie. You are so beautiful.” His mom complimented and she blushed slightly.

“Thank you, as are you.” Liz smiled.

“Well, I’ll see you later, Lizzie…” Raymond said, hugging her slightly and kissing her cheek. “Goodbye, Sam.” Raymond said before leaving with his mom.

“See you two later.” Sam called out just before closing the door.

Sam couldn’t believe it. When he turned around he could see his little girl blushing and he wondered why he was surprised. Raymond had only kissed her cheek, and it was a chaste one too. He knew that his little girl was so in love. If it was any other, it could be dangerous, but with Raymond, Sam could tell that he wasn’t interested in what most guys were. And for that he could rest easy another night.

To be continued...


	7. VII

Over the rest of the weekend Raymond and Liz texted one another but that was it. He had recalled how she needed her own space and he was very much willing to give her it. She loved how he had remembered her ‘alone time’ rule. She of course wanted to spend time with him, but she at least wanted one day where she could laze about, instead of have a busy weekend filled with a bunch of activities which were destined to turn her legs sore the following morning.

When Monday arrived they were both keen to see one another, Raymond more so since he had really missed her presence over Sunday. They both saw one another in second lesson, aka ‘criminology’. He smiled as he made his way into the class and passed Liz before taking his seat in the isolated corner.

“Alright class! Calm down… I’ve marked your homework and I must say, I was very impressed with the majority of posters created. However, there were two in particular that just took my breath away...” Mr Adamson stated before taking out two separate pieces of paper.

“I honestly, wasn’t two sure who to give the win to, if I’m completely honest… ah well, the winners are: Raymond and Elizabeth. I usually keep homework, but I was so blown away with these two that I’ll allow you to keep them, unless you’re not bothered.” Mr Adamson stated, waiting for their response.

“You can keep it sir, I’ve got backups.” Liz stated before looking over at Raymond.

Mr Adamson looked over at Raymond, waiting for his response.

“Uhh, you can keep it, sir. I too have backups.” Raymond stated before glancing over at Liz and smiling slightly.

“All right… I’m definitely putting these two up. I’m not sure how you did it, then again, I am a technological moron. But, these are masterpieces.” Mr Adamson chuckled.

He hung up the posters onto the wall using some blue tack. All throughout the class there were several gaps of astonishment. Raymond and Liz were glared at like a vulture intimidating its prey. While Liz wasn’t bothered, she knew that Raymond was. After all, he didn’t like being in the classroom with a bunch of people he didn’t know, let alone them same people staring at him, no matter what their intentions were. The lesson went by fairly quickly which they were both quite glad about, not because they hated the lesson, on the contrary; they loved it. They just didn’t wish to be eyed at any longer or complimented for their work. However, next up was pe and neither of them were looking forward to it – because they weren’t going to be with one another. When Raymond made his way into the boys changing rooms he kept to himself and got changed.

“What’s good, Ray?” Tom asked, coming over to Raymond and wrapping an arm around his neck and scruffying up his cap; attempting to remove it.

“Umm, nothing much.” Raymond told him, as he released himself from Tom’s grip and put his cap right.

“Been working out, huh?” Tom asked, at this point Raymond knew that he was being sarcastic.

Raymond wasn’t fat by any means, he had pecks but didn’t have abs like Tom. Tom had to be the most lean guy in school. He had a six pack that you could grate cheese with, whereas Raymond had a slight curve to his stomach.

“No, not really.” Raymond replied, grabbing his pe t-shirt and putting it on to cover himself up.

“Na man… I can tell you work out. Any girl would be lucky to have you…” Tom smirked. “Speaking of which, what’s been going on with you and Liz, huh. I’ve heard all about you two.” Tom smiled, punching Raymond’s collarbone ever so slightly.

“I-I have no idea what you mean. Nothings been going on between us. We’re just friends.” Raymond lied, he was unaware on whether or not Liz had actually told anyone and doubted that if she had it would have been Tom.

“Ahh, whatever you say man. I know you two have got a little thing going on.” He teased before leaving Raymond be.

All of the guys finished getting ready and made their way out onto the track. Mr Surtees, their teacher whom was solo obsessed with running told them that today they would be participating in the one hundred meters. Raymond wasn’t too nervous, in fact he was quite talented when it came to cardio training. He only wished that he wasn’t the best in the class, but was better than Tom. They did a full lap around the track as a warm up and that’s when Raymond saw Liz’s pe class coming outside. They walked past the boys to use the inner field of the track. ‘Oh now I’ve gotta kick Tom’s ass’ Raymond said to himself as Mr Surtees told them to partner up. Tom came over to Raymond and partnered up with him, just to annoy him.

Many duos partook in the run and now it was Raymond and Tom’s turn, second off last. They both took their places on the marker. As soon as Surtees blew his whistle they set off. At first Tom got the lead by quite a decent gap. But by some luck and Tom’s lack of stamina, Raymond was able to sprint directly passed Tom with ease and finished first. 

When Raymond looked back he only had a few milliseconds before he was tackled to the ground by Tom. Unfortunately, his cap fell off and Tom looked shocked but soon began to punch Raymond in his face. At this point, despite feeling embarrassed he knew that the cat was out of the bag. He managed to twist Tom around until he had his back. He pulled him down and wrapped his legs around Tom. He got him into the rear naked choke hold and squeezed as hard as he could. 

Within a matter of seconds he could hear the throaty noises of Tom attempting to get some oxygen. Mr Surtees came sprinting up to them and pulled the two of them, shortly after Tom had passed out. Raymond put his hat back on and stepped back from Tom, as the teacher did CPR on him.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Raymond apologized and as though right on cue Tom came back to consciousness, choking and gasping.

“You fucking asshole.” Tom cussed as he tired to stand up, but was held down by the teacher.

“Calm down, Tom.” Mr Surtees ordered.

Raymond kept his distance and turned around vigorously when he felt a hand tap his arm. It was Liz.

“You okay?...” She asked and he nodded. She hugged him tightly, not bothered about who would judge. “I’m sorry about your hat… and Tom.” She whispered into his ears

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. As long as your alright, I am too.” He whispered back.

“Same goes here.” She chuckled before releasing him from her embrace.

“Oh you’ve got you be kidding me! You seriously want to date that bald fuck, huh?! How much does he pay you, you fucking whore?!” Tom screamed, managing to squirm from his teachers grasp.

“Leave her be, Tom.” Raymond warned, coaxing Liz to get behind him.

“Screw you, bud.” Tom said, moving to the side to get to Liz.

Raymond spun Tom around and pushed him away. Tom ran up to him, so Raymond ducked and picked Tom up by his legs before dropping him on the ground. He quickly got up and went to punch Raymond. However, he managed to catch his fist on time, turned Tom’s body around and pushed his arm up until Tom was able to touch his own neck. They could hear a triad on bones crack on its way up.

“Stop, Raymond. It’ll only get you into further trouble.” Liz told him so he released Tom’s extremely sprained arm and pushed him over to the teacher.

“Don’t even think about it, Tom.” Raymond warned once again. He could see that Tom was contemplating going back for more.

Mr Surtees instructed Tom to go to first aid straight away and sent a fellow student with him. Whilst he told Raymond to get changed and go to the principle’s office. Liz was about to set off with him, dedicated to her man’s freedom. But Raymond stopped her.

“I’m not having you risk your own reputation for me… I’ll catch up with you later.” He smiled before heading to get changed into his usual clothing.

~

When he arrived at the principal’s office his mother and father were already there waiting. He had told them the situation whilst getting changed and both his parents agreed that they would both be down at the school in no time – his mother more so that his father.

“Alright. There is a ‘no touch’ policy in this school and that was clearly obstructed today. Care to walk me through what happened?” Principal Stone asked.

“Well, Mr Surtees told us to partner up with someone. Tom chose me, I didn’t choose him. We both began the one hundred meters and he was winning, right up until the end where I had a sudden adrenaline rush and beat him. As soon as I turned around he tackled me to the floor and began to hit me. I choked him out since he wouldn’t stop. When Mr Surtees managed to wake Tom up he swore at me… then Elizabeth Milhoan came over to see if I was okay and he called her several names. He headed for her so I restrained and detained him from getting to her.” Raymond explained. 

He really wished he hadn’t said anything about Liz, especially since he didn’t want her to feel embarrassed about being with him. His self confidence was considerably lower that day.

“Ahh, so Tom instigated the two fights?” Principle Stone asked.

“Yes, I never intended to get into one fight today, nevermind two.” Raymond stated.

“Well, in any other situation being expelled would be an option but in this case: if the first wasn’t caused by you, then I will let you off and if the second was a matter of protecting a fellow student, then I will once again let you off. However, I will be keeping my eye of you Mr Reddington.” Principle Stone said before allowing him to leave.

The first thing he saw when he left the office was Liz standing there, waiting for him. She looked very nervous but Raymond couldn’t help but smile at her. He gave her a warm, passionate hug before releasing her.

“Mom, dad. Meet Lizzie.” He said before gesturing to Liz.

“It’s lovely to see you again.” His mother smiled before shaking hands with her.

“Nice to meet you, Elizabeth.” His dad smiled slightly before checking his phone.

“It’s lovely to see you both.” She smiled.

“Carla, we need to get going. I’ve got a meeting in fifteen.” His father said.

“Yes, Peter. Yes. Lizzie, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?” Carla asked her.

“Sure. If you wouldn’t mind having me.” She smiled.

“Of course not, sweetie. See you both later.” Carla smiled before heading out with Peter.

Raymond and Liz made their way to the lunch hall to get something to eat. She bought two ham and cheese baguettes as well as a drink and handed him one of the sandwiches. She would have bought him a drink too, but he already had one.

“Here you go.” She smirked, handing him the baguette.

“No, no, no. You scheming villain. I refuse to allow you to ever pay me back.” He smirked but she only threw it up in the air ever so slightly and he caught it.

“I’m not taking it back.” She laughed as the both of them made their way over to the table.

“How dare you take advantage of a caring man? Shame on you.” He chuckled, opening the packaging and taking a bite of the sandwich.

When they both got to the table Raymond was slightly nervous since they probably already knew about his hair. They just wouldn’t know why it was that way. Liz could tell that he was nervous so she slipped a hand in his and sat down with him.

“The man of the hour!...” Donald joked. “Allow me to thank you on the behalf of all of us, for putting Tom in his place. You’ve got balls, Raymond.” Ressler told him and everyone nodded in agreement.

“And what he did to you, was a real dick move too. Trying to beat you down in order to make him feel better. Can I just say, only the people here know this: my brother developed cancer at the age of six and lost all of his hair due to it. He’s now ten and his hair still isn’t the same. I’m not sure how yours happened, but I’m not phased by it whatsoever. None of us are.” Samar stated and Raymond knew that if she had continued then he would begin to cry. Luckily, she didn’t.

“Thank you all. I’m still bothered by people knowing and slightly embarrassed. But, it is what it is. Despite everything that’s went on… I’m still happy.” He said, gazing into Liz’s eyes and smiling.

“…and just to make this clear. We all totally approve of you two. You’re like, so cute.” Aram added and Liz as well as Raymond couldn’t help but laugh.

“Thank you, Aram” Raymond said.

The both of them were happy that at least their group approved and weren’t trying to find some reason to make the two of them split up. Liz also couldn’t wait to have dinner at Raymond’s. She knew that for sure.

To be continued...


	8. VIII

Sam drove his daughter to Raymond’s house. He was of course slightly nervous. He had never allowed his little butterball to go into a boys home for a long period of time. Thinking about it, he had only allowed her to go into Donald’s home for a few minutes whilst he changed his clothes. But, he knew that Raymond was a kind boy, a gentleman in fact. He had never, as disgusting as it sounds, groped Liz or put her into an uncomfortable, pressured scenario. He only hoped that tonight would simply be a dinner with the Reddington’s for his daughter and a little time with Raymond alone, but not too alone.

“How do I look?” She asked her father, looking away from the car mirror.

“A million dollars…” he smirked.

She was wearing: a white short t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black boots and a light pink teddy coat.

“Have fun tonight sweetie. But just remember, there is no pressure. It is perfectly acceptable at your age, but just make sure that you’re-” Sam rambled on, but Liz only shushed him.

“Relax, dad. I’ll be fine… I promise.” She reassured her father, before giving him a cuddle.

Liz made her way to the door of Raymond’s home. She knocked nervously and turned back to wave at her father as he drove off.

“Elizabeth! It’s lovely to see you… please, do come in.” Peter, Raymond’s dad said, standing aside for Liz to enter.

“Please, follow me. Raymond’s upstairs, probably freshening up to impress you.” He joked and Liz laughed as they entered the kitchen.

He had a lovely home. The living room was visible from the kitchen. Liz watched in amazement as the flames roared from beneath the fireplace in the living room. Everything was clean and his parents clearly had good taste when it came to decorations. The walls were a very light shade of grey, to the point that if you weren’t looking close enough you’d think it was white. She was so glad that he came from nice parents too. She was worried that she’d have trauma with disapproving parents and that’s the last thing she wanted!

“Would you like a drink of anything, Elizabeth? And whilst we’re at it, what name would you prefer to be called? I’ve noticed that whenever Raymond speaks he refers to you as ‘Lizzie’.” Peter asked.

She could tell where Raymond got his impeccable vocabulary from.

“I’ll have whatever. I’m not bothered. As for my name, call me whatever you feel comfortable with, I don’t mind.” She smiled as did he.

“Alrighty then. I have: Pepsi, Gatorade, Lucozade, cream soda… any of those?” He asked.

“Lucozade please.” She smiled and he took a bottle out and passed it to her.

Liz and Peter talked for a little while, mostly about his business and her school until Raymond’s mother came into the room, Carla.

“Lizzie, darling! How are you?” Carla asked, coming over to Liz and hugging her.

“Great, how are you?” Liz asked just before Raymond came down the stairs.

“Mam, please stop smothering Lizzie to death.” He joked and they all laughed.

“Oh shut up, Red...” Carla smiled. “And for the record, I’m doing amazing, Lizzie.” She chuckled.

“Good.” Liz said to her.

Raymond came further into the kitchen and Liz would be lying if she was to say that he wasn’t looking amazing. On top of that, he wasn’t wearing a hat and she was glad to know that he wasn’t self conscious or feel as though he isn’t beautiful. Because he is, especially to her! He was wearing: a grey sweater and blue skinny jeans which showed off his delectable butt.

He wrapped an arm around her waist slightly when his parents weren’t looking and kissed the side of her head before sliding his arm back. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling slightly. She couldn’t help but want to kiss him, but she refrained and decided to lean into his chest a little.

“Dinner should be done in about twenty minutes, so you can both do whatever you want and when it’s finished I’ll call you.” Carla said and Raymond nodded.

“No bother, mam. Do you want to go into the living room?” He asked Liz.

“Sure.” She nodded.

Both Raymond and Liz went into the living room and reclined back on the sofa with their feet up on the foot pouffe. Despite feeling slightly conscious about his parents being able to see the two of them, Liz turned onto her side and snuggled into Raymond’s side. He chuckled quietly as she did so and she looked up at him nervously, wondering if she had overstepped. But he only petted her hair with the arm that was soon to be wrapped around her. He kissed her atop her head and looked into her eyes.

“I love you, Lizzie.” He smiled.

Her heart melted, he was so cute and cuddly she was head over heels for him. There was no one else on earth she could see herself being with.

“I love you too, Raymond.” She smiled widely.

He leaned down and captured her lips into his. Kissing her passionately before backing away and smiling. She smiled back at him before snuggling into him a little more. They both laid like this for a small while, whilst they watched the television absentmindedly. They were really thinking about how much they love one another and don’t ever want to part.

A few minutes later, Carla told them that their dinner was ready and so they reluctantly got up. They helped to place the drinks at the table before sitting. Seconds later, Peter came through with barbecue chicken burritos with white rice.

“Wow, these look lovely! Thank you so much.” Liz thanked Peter and Carla and they smiled at her politeness.

“Thank you so much, Lizzie. We never get compliments from Raymond.” Carla smiled.

“Oh come on. I told you that you looked nice when you went out last Saturday.” Raymond stated.

“Yes, but I had to ask you whether or not I looked nice. Otherwise you wouldn’t have said anything.” She joked.

“My apologies, mam. Mmm… this looks delicious.” He smirked and they all laughed.

“You know… I don’t think that was a genuine compliment.” Liz teased and Raymond was flabbergasted.

“Don’t you start.” He chuckled and Liz did to.

The four of them ate their dinner and laughed exhaustively. Liz got to find out some little embarrassing secrets about Raymond and his childhood, at his expense. But she could tell that he didn’t really mind it. After all, he trusted her and for that she was glad.

~

They all finished their meals with full bellies. After they helped clean up, Raymond and Liz made their way upstairs into his room. Now she knew what her father was talking about. She was beginning to feel her heart palpitating and nerves wracking. He opened his door and allowed her to go in first.

“Wow! This is very… you.” She chuckled and he laughed.

“In my defense… I am a geek.” He smiled.

“Is that your excuse for a huge Far Cry poster?” She smirked.

“So what if it is?” He grinned, before closing the door and taking a seat against his bed frame.

“It’s a great excuse.” She lied, joining him.

“Don’t lie.” He chuckled.

She paused for a moment, rattling her brain for a response but before she could think he wrapped his arms around her back and wrestled with her, making her giggle. She managed to get on top of him in full guard and began to poke him in his ribs slightly causing him to laugh and go weak. But by some luck, he rolled her over so that he was atop her. She wrapped her legs around his waist subconsciously and he paused for a moment before easing his way closer. He brushed his lips against hers but before he could initiate the kiss, she did it for him. He grinned into her without realizing and she let out a slight moan so he did it again.

“P-please, Raymond.” She said, but he didn’t understand.

“What do you want, Lizzie?” He asked.

“…I-I need you.” She confessed and he smiled.

He leaned over her and reached into his top drawer, pulling out a condom and showing it to her.

“Are you sure, Lizzie?” He asked.

“…I am.” She told him and he nodded.

He got off her to remove his sweater and jeans whilst she removed her clothing. He kept his underwear on, however. He wasn’t fully hard yet and was more of a grower than a shower so he didn’t want to disappoint her or anything. She stood up and walked over to him, still wearing her lingerie. She ran her hand from his cheek, down his abdomen until she reached the hem of his boxers. She looked up at him and he nodded. Liz pulled his underwear down before taking his member in her hand and pumped it gently.

“Lizzie.” He moaned, closing his eyes.

She continued for a small while, but realized that she wanted more. So she let go and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. She removed her bra and Raymond gazed in amazement. He coaxed her into getting on the bed. He cupped both of her breasts before swirling his tongue on her right one until her nipple became erect and in turn, gave the same treatment to her other breast. He trailed kisses down her abdomen and let go of her breasts to pay attention to her womanhood.

He of course looked back up at her for permission and when she nodded her head he removed her panties. He kissed her inner thighs, making his way gradually toward her intimate flesh. When he finally pressed his tongue against her, after moments of teasing Liz let out a long moan. So he swirled his tongue around her hardening clit and she couldn’t help but squirm.

“You like that, baby?” He asked seductively.

She was about to answer but he began to suck on her faster and then slower, repeating his movements in all weird and wonderful ways. She was forced to muffle her moans into one of his pillows as she squirmed and her thighs shook at the feeling of such an intense release.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He smirked, coming up to her and kissing her.

He waited until her orgasm was over and she wouldn’t be as tight before slipping his finger into her, she squealed slightly. Mainly at the thought more so than the pain. But eventually she grew to enjoy it. He slipped his finger in and out, reveling in the thought of pleasure Liz.

“You’re so fucking good, Raymond.” She moaned, almost finding her next release.

“Just wait until you have my cock inside your tight pussy.” He whispered into her ear and she immediately came, moaning.

He decided to be the one to muffle her moans this time, kissing her passionately. Once she came down from her second high he removed his finger from her and cleaned it with some tissues. He rolled the condom onto his excruciatingly hard member and positioned himself at her opening. She took him in her hand and guided him inside before feeling as though she had the wind knocked out of her. She may have done it before, but that didn’t mean she was fully prepared to accommodate his hard member right away.

He was so glad that she was as wet as she was. It saved him from hurting her in any way. Now all he had to do was help her find her third release. He pushed further into her with each thrust, pleasuring her more and more as time passed. He grinded his hips into her and tucked himself into the crook of his neck. He was so close, it didn’t help that by focusing on her, he was becoming further turned on. He gave her one shallow thrust and realized that she approved. So, he gave her another and another and another until she reached her most intense climax of the night. It only took him a few more thrusts before he came hard and fast. So much so, he filled the condom and had to exit her as he could feel it slipping dangerously. But, he wasn’t about to leave her, so he decided to caress her intimate flesh whilst she rode out her orgasm.

“That was amazing.” She said in astonishment and he smiled.

“I’ve always... fantasized a time like this.” He confessed, shyly.

“So I’ve fulfilled your fantasy?” She asked.

“…one of them.” He smirked and she chuckled.

“Well, in that case… you better recuperate fast cause we’re gonna explore each and every one of your fantasy’s.” She joked and he laughed.

“We’ll see about that.” He flirted.

They couldn’t think of a better way or better person to share their most intimate sides with. They couldn’t wait for the future which they would inevitably spend with one another.

To be continued…


	9. IX

They returned to school on the Monday, walking into the entrance holding one another’s hands. Some teachers gave disapproving looks, what with the ‘hands off’ policy and all. And other teachers gave them reassuring looks. One of those teachers was Mr Harkon and they weren’t surprised, he always knew what would last and what wouldn’t and for that Liz was glad.

When they made it to their first lesson, the both of them noticed Tom and he most certainly noticed them. Tom glanced up with a swollen, bruised face and noticed just how happy they were together. Raymond could tell from Tom’s melancholic expression that he envied he and Liz. He had been in his shoes and knew what it was like to want someone who he ultimately couldn’t have. He almost felt bad for Tom, but upon looking at the one he loves he recalled all that Tom had done to the both.

“What do you think about coming over mine tonight?” She whispered over to Raymond, catching his attention.

“Sure, if you want. I’d love to.” He smiled and so did she.

“Good because I was planning on watching ‘Inside Eden’s Gate’.” She told him and his smile grew.

“Have you ever watched it?” He asked and she shook her head.

“You… are missing out.” He chuckled and she smiled.

“Well, I won’t be tonight.” She said rather flirtatiously.

Raymond began to feel nervous and a bit hot under the collar. He looked around the room and saw that others were talking and getting on with their work, no one was paying attention to he and Liz. Suddenly, the bell went for their next lesson so they both began to pack their things.

Raymond still hadn’t responded to Liz and she was a little upset. She wondered what she had done wrong… had she pushed him a little too far? Was he embarrassed to be with her? Or did he just not like talking about things in front of others?... she replayed the questions in her head over and over and before she knew it, she was taking her place in her history class.

“Alright. It’s time for trench warfare!” Mr Harkon said enthusiastically.

Some of the boys cheered and pounded their fists off their desks and he looked at them and smiled sarcastically.

“We’re not actually going to be shooting one another. You do realize that, right? I mean, if we were I’d be heading straight for *pew* Ethan, directly in the skull and then throw a tomahawk *woosh* at Aiden and to finish it off *pew pew* Austin is down.” He laughed, running around the classroom pretending to shoot several classmates with a pretend rifle causing them to chuckle.

Raymond heard Liz’s adorable giggle from behind and turned around and grinned at her before facing forward again.

Mr Harkon gave read out the textbook before giving them a lecture in terms that they would understand. Then, the entire class got on at ease with minimal chatter.

“Raymond, is artillery just machine guns?” Samar asked, wondering if she would need two subheadings or not.

“No, artillery tends to be large-calibre guns.” He smiled and her mouth dropped open?

“English?” She teased and he chuckled.

“Artillery equals big guns, machine equals… well, not big guns.” He laughed and so did she.

“Thank you.” She smiled and so did he.

“Your welcome.” He said.

Raymond was glad that he had made a friend. He knew that everyone that sat with Liz at lunch claimed to like him but had never actually spoken to him and had a one on one conversation without others listening in. Due to Samar’s confession about her brother losing his hair he wasn’t surprised that she had accepted him. He still wore a hat of course since although there were people that knew about his hair, there were others that didn’t know and he didn’t wish to parade his bald head around.

“Alright, has everyone wrote about the weapons used?” Mr Harkon asked and not one person said ‘no’.

“Okay… now it’s time for the tactics and strategies used.” He smiled before beginning to read the text book.

He read the first few mini paragraphs before realizing that it was absolutely crap and would make no sense to them whatsoever.

“Due to some duck egg making this pitiful excuse of a book, I believe it’s my turn to step in… so, basically, the British were told that there wouldn’t be a single person left in German trenches after the constant bombardment of bombs and artillery. The British superiors used the term ‘not a rat will be alive’. So, those poor working-class lads went ‘over the top’ to the enemy’s trench whilst assuming that they’re just doing a clean up and taking a look at all of the dead bodies to check to see if there are any alive. However, the Germans knew about this tactic and had studied it. They’d take shelter in their reserve trenches, sometimes for days away from British fire and then as soon as it would stop they knew they only had a short amount of time before the British would arrive. They took their place by the front line and as soon as they were given the order they would fire their artillery guns at their enemy, ripping them apart sometimes till the point that broad daylight was visible through their pierced skin.” Mr Harkon said and the entire class looked so interested.

They always loved it whenever he scraped the text book and explained it himself, that way they actually understood.

“Get me… ermm, four bullet points from a mixture of my story and that duck eggs book.” He said and everyone got to work.

He stood by his desk and played with his keyboard and mouse whilst moving his leg back and forth.

“Look at that, Raymond…” he said, holding up the book. “All of that pretty presentation nonsense with fancy writing for some flipping information.” He said, shaking his head.

He had a habit of talking to people whilst they were doing their work, even if they didn’t respond. He also had a habit of getting ideas into his head…

“I think I should write a book. What do you think? Do you think I should right a book?...” he asked no one in particular. “I could singlehandedly write a better interesting book filled with knowledge rather than pretty diagrams better than these duck eggs.” He said and Liz smirked.

No matter what Mr Harkon would always bicker about some author or piece of information, with some teachers it was annoying because all they would do is complain. But he managed to add some humor into it all and that’s what she enjoyed.

The bell went for break five minutes later and they had to admit, they were a little disappointed. If they could choose have history for the entirety of one school day, they probably would.

Raymond waited for Liz to finish packing up before taking her book to the front of the classroom. She was glad that he was being a gentleman like always, but she wondered whether or not he was being kind to hide something. Since she took psychology, her mind has been fixated on the idea that people only do things for an ulterior motive.

“Do you wanna grab something to eat? A drink maybe?...” He asked her politely as they walked near the library.

“Earth to Lizzie.” He teased, waving a hand in front of her spaced out head.

“Hmm, oh sorry. No, I’m all good.” She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“What’s wrong, are you okay?” Raymond asked as they both sat down in one of the private corners.

“…yeah, I’m fine.” She sighed.

He reached across the table and took hold of her hand.

“Tell me whats up.” He said, he wasn’t going to let it go.

“…are you embarrassed to be with me, Raymond?” She asked and he looked slightly offended.

“God no! What gave you that impression? I-if anyone should be embarrassed about their partner it should be you.” He stuttered.

“Earlier, when I teased you first lesson you looked embarrassed.” She said.

“I was hoping that no one had heard… what we do in our spare time in private is just that – private. I’m not one for public displays of affection, Lizzie. Even holding hands with you, that’s a big step for me.” He explained, hoping she would get it.

“I guess that makes sense. I just jumped to the conclusion that after Saturday… you were going to end it with me.” She said, a tear forming at her eye.

“What would possibly give you that thought?” He hushed, wiping away the hot tear that ran down her cheek.

“I dunno… I guess I wondered if I was good enough and I mean, not to be sexist or anything… but guys usually run off after they get what they want.” She said shyly.

“Oh no, you’re one hundred percent right about that. But I’m not one them, Lizzie. I want to be with you as long as you’ll have me.” He reassured and she began to cry from happiness.

He practically kneeled down before her and held her in his arms as best he could.

“Shh, sweetheart. You’re going to get your mascara all over.” He joked, lightening up the mood a little and she huffed.

“Of course you would say something like that.” She scoffed before embracing his hug.

~

The both of them decided that instead of messing on and fussing over a new outfit, they would go straight to Liz’s after their busy day. When they arrived Raymond noticed that Sam wasn’t around and was likely at work. He was a little glad because it meant he had more time alone with Liz, but at the same time it meant that he couldn’t have his usual discussion over strange topics with Sam.

Liz knew the rules when it came to boys and although Raymond was her boyfriend that was no exception. So, she invited him on through into the living room. Whilst he was settling onto the comfortable sofa she busied herself with making beverages for the two of them and since Sam had gone shopping the previous day or else their fridge ends up looking like mother Huber’s cupboard. She brought over two gatorades for the two of them seen as though they were cool from being in the fridge as well as a bag of sour cream and chive pretzels.

“What do you say I put on ‘Inside Eden’s Gare’ down here?” She asked nervously.

“Sure, I’m cool with that. Your sofa is very comfortable by the way.” He complimented to ease her and she smiled.

“…so’s my bed.” She said with a hint of melancholy.

“I don’t mind it down here you do know that right? I don’t need to be cooped up in your room. I like it here too… I feel at home.” He admitted, shyly.

“I’m glad. I just hate it how I need all of these stupid rules. It never used to effect me because I never had someone worth taking upstairs, but now I do. Can’t we just risk it?” She tried to coax him but no amount of persuasion could move him.

“Sam’s just trying to protect you. When he comes in, I’m sure that he’ll let us upstairs. But by you following his rules you’re building up trust with him and I’m not going to allow you to ruin that, sweetheart.” He soothed.

He ran his fingers through her hair and paused for a moment before deciding on following through with his initial intention – to kiss her. Their lips moved rhythmically with one another and she moaned as she leaned further into him. They kissed until they both became breathless, only then did Raymond pull away.

“Damn rules.” She muttered.

“Well, your not complaining and that’s the main thing.” He teased and felt her slap his stomach playfully.

He made an ‘ouch’ sound before pulling her into his side. The two of them managed to watch ‘Inside Eden’s Gate’ and just before the credits came on Sam walked through the door. He was happy to see, that yet again his little girl had followed his rules and was furthermore happy to see that Raymond was content with them as well. He was a keeper that was for sure. He went upstairs and had himself a shower, once he had finished getting changed and came downstairs to pour himself a drink he had noticed that both Liz and Raymond had cooked dinner that night and for that he was ultimately grateful.

To be continued…


	10. X

A few months later Raymond and Liz had both finished their exams and were completely hands free of any type of school work. Not long after that they were busy searching for outfits to wear for prom. When he first joined the school he doubted that he would go, simply because he also doubted that he would make any friends – never mind a date. But seen as though Liz was positively sure she wanted to go, he was swayed and decided that he may as well show his face.

Raymond even suggested going shopping to help her find the perfect dress and although she would love too, she also knew how much it meant to her father. So, the two of them decided that she would go with Sam to find a dress and would reveal it to him on the day of their celebration.

It was an early spring morning, almost afternoon and Raymond found himself fussing over his appearance. Something he swore to himself to never do – at lest not for a ‘pointless event’ as he put it not so long ago. Trying to make tie straight, making sure that it was perfectly in line with his vest. There went his obsessive compulsive disorder again. He had decided on a: light grey checkered slim fit three piece suit, with a navy blue tie and pocket square as well as light brown oxfords to finish his appearance off.

“Red, are you almost finished?” Carla called from downstairs.

“Umm… yeah, just a second.” He replied.

He hastily opened up his wardrobe doors and began to flick through several colognes – wondering which one would last longest and compliment his outfit. He picked out his ‘Tom Ford EDT’ and applied it to both his neck and wrists. He then grabbed his navy blue fedora from his bed and began to make his way downstairs… only to see his mother looking at him with adoring eyes and a wide smile across her face.

“Aww our baby’s all grown up now!” She squealed before over enthusiastically making her way over to Raymond and giving him a kiss.

“Thanks, mom. But if you don’t get off me you’re going to suffocate me.” He teased and she slapped him.

“Still as cheeky as ever.” She smiled and so did he.

Raymond began to notice his mother bracing herself for crying and then as he looked behind at his dad, he too was tearing up.

“Look, this is one night. I’ll be fine and I promise I’ll come back to you both in one peace – and I won’t pass out in a bush somewhere or get high on ecstasy… there are chaperones.” He joked to lighten the mood.

“I love you, Red.” He heard just dad say and Raymond was almost shocked.

It was never easy for his father to open up about his emotions, he was never able to say them clearly. No one could blame him, after all he wasn’t brought up in a very loving environment where people express their feelings verbally. So for Raymond to hear that his father loves him was a great deal.

“I love you too, dad.” He smiled.

He walked over to Peter and gave him a rather manly hug, there were no words – just love. Peter backed away and laughed.

“Best not let a tear of mine fall on that pristine suit.” Peter joker and both Raymond and Carla laughed.

“Well, I best be off. Love you guys.” Raymond smiled before walking out of the door.

He drove a short distance to get to Liz’s house and he had to admit, wearing a suit made him feel comfortable in his skin for the first time. He sighed aloud before knocking on Liz’s door.

“Raymond! Please, do come in.” Sam smiled.

Raymond offered to take his shoes off but Sam only waved the matter away – it would only take more time to put them back on after all.

“Where’s, Lizzie?” Raymond asked whilst Sam led him into the living room.

“Argh, still fussing over herself. Not to worry, she’ll be down in a moment or two I’m sure...” Sam smiled. “Can I get you anything to drink?” He asked politely.

“No, thank you.” Raymond replied politely.

Meanwhile, Liz was busy upstairs listening in on her boyfriend and father. Unfortunately, she didn’t hear much other than her fathers laughing. But she was sure that the two of them were getting along splendidly and she couldn’t have been any happier.

As she made her way downstairs she saw Sam’s mouth gape open and Raymond’s eyes twinkle.

“Oh my goodness, aren’t you the most prettiest princess in the world?!” Sam expressed and Liz burst out laughing.

“Okay, someone’s had a little too much to drink, huh?” Liz said skeptically but Sam only shushed her.

“You are beautiful! You’re going to be the prettiest lady there, trust me!” Sam smiled and Liz giggled.

“Thanks, daddy. Love you too.” She grinned.

She turned her attention to Raymond who still hadn’t even made a peep.

“Shall we get going?” She asked and he nodded.

“I’ll see you tonight, daddy.” She said, kissing his cheek before making her way outside with Raymond.

The two of them entered Raymond’s car and he began to drive them to their school. They never said anything for pretty much the entirety of the drive, until Liz caught him looking at her.

“What?” She asked, rather amusedly.

“Y-you’re… y-you look…” he was having difficulties trying to find the appropriate adjective to do her beautiful figure justice but just couldn’t find one to best describe her.

“Thank you.” She giggled and he smiled nervously.

She placed a hand over his and rubbed his smooth skin as they continued their drive.

Once they made it to their school they made quick work of locating their friends and went straight over to them. They noticed that Mr Harkon was chaperoning and was also talking to Samar as well.

“Hey, Aram. What’s Samar’s deal?” Liz teased and Aram shook his head.

“I think you already know the answer to that, Liz.” He said, giving her a dirty look.

“Wait, aren’t you two dating?” Raymond asked, a bit lost off.

“Yeah, she’s had a crush before we became an item. Honestly, I think it’s kinda funny and cute… but that’s only because she has no chance.” Aram laughed.

“True, he loves his kids too much. Despite talking of practically hosting a survival of the fittest crossed with a WWE tournament between them to see who’ll win.” Donald added and everyone began to laugh.

They saw Samar coming back with a wide smirk on her face and they all began to laugh.

“What? I can’t help but smile whenever he’s around.” She laughed and Liz giggled.

The five of them continued to talk amongst themselves for a while but Liz eventually became thirsty.

“Raymond, can you come with me whilst I get a drink?” She asked shyly and he nodded.

“Of course.” He smiled.

The two of them made their way over the tables that were set up and Liz picked up a water. She found herself glad that there wasn’t any alcohol at the event – that’s the last thing she needed to be around.

“Miss Milhoan, Mr Reddington looking both beautiful and dapper as ever.” Mr Harkon commented out of the blue.

“Thank you, sir. Not looking too bad yourself.” She stated and he smiled.

“Why, thank you. You’ve got yourself a good one here, Raymond.” He said and Raymond laughed.

“Oh, I most certainly do.” He responded, looking down at Liz’s ocean eyes.

“Have a nice night you two.” Mr Harkon smiled and the two of them thanked him.

They were pleased with his compliment. Although some may find it inappropriate, Harkon new who his allies were and besides, what’s wrong with passing on positivity? The two of them did take great pride in their appearance and deserved to be complimented not just by each other, but also whomever they passed.

As they made their way back over to the group they saw Tom coming over to them and began to wonder if he was going to cause a disruption.

“I’m not here to start a fight, or aggravate the two of you in any way. Liz, I still like you – a lot. But Raymond, I respect you and I acted like a total dick toward you. I just wanted to apologize for everything I’ve done. I don’t expect your forgiveness I just wanted to you both to know that I’m sorry.” Tom apologized, catching the two of them off guard.

“Thank you, Tom. I forgive you.” Raymond smiled before walking off.

He wasn’t in the mood to have a discussion with him or be any where near him. Yes, he did forgive him – truly. But that didn’t mean that he was going to suffer any future bullshit from him.

~

A few hours later Raymond and Liz made their way back to her house. They went to open the door but noticed that it was locked so they made their way through to the back yard. She grabbed the key that was underneath the plant pot and opened the back door.

“Dad?” She called but there was no answer.

The two of them made their way through to the kitchen and saw the note that was on the countertop, it read:

_“Lizzie, Raymond…_

_I’ve got to visit nana Nora for a little while and I probably won’t be back until late. Feel free to make yourselves at home… yes, I am removing the bedroom ban (shocking I know :P)_

_I’ve restocked the fridge so help yourselves to anything you want and enjoy your night! It is prom after all :)”_

Liz smiled at the letter whilst Raymond looked at it skeptically. She saw his reaction and couldn’t help but giggle.

“What?” She laughed.

“I have a funny feeling that this whole ‘nana Nora’ thing is a deliberate ploy to get him out of the house whilst we, you know.” He grinned, backing her into the cupboard.

“While we… fuck?” She flirted.

“Whilst you fuck my tight pussy from behind?” She teased, rubbing his bulge.

She kissed his neck and nibbled his ear slightly so he immediately threw her up against the wall and began to grind against her. She could feel herself becoming wet in anticipation for what was to come.

They found themselves already becoming breathless just from grinding their fully clothed selves against one another’s heat. So, Raymond let her down and grinned.

“Take off your dress.” He ordered.

He walked over to every window that was downstairs and could be seen through from the street and closed the blinds before undressing himself fully – this time he wasn’t shy. He threw all of his clothes onto the back of the sofas including his underwear. He was stood, naked before Liz as she struggled to remove her dress.

He paced his way up to her from behind and unzipped her sparkling dress before pulling it off her shoulders gently. She pulled it below her waist and bent down to step out of it she felt his erection press against her ass and moaned. She positioned herself slightly so that when she pushed back against it, she felt it move against her clothed folds.

“Good girl.” He encouraged.

He kneeled down to pick up her dress. He splayed it across the sofa carefully and cautiously before joining her again.

He picked her up and put her now bare ass onto the kitchen counter. Which made her feel extra dirty. There, he played with her folds and teased her before diving in head first and tasting her warm, wet juices on his tongue.

“Mmm, aren’t you a wet little girl.” He teased.

He pumped his finger in and out, reveling in the wet squelching noises she made. Within a matter of moments he could feel her walls already closing in on his finger. He dipped his tongue in and out of her tight pussy and pressed the pad of his fingers against her clit, rubbing it fast and harsh until she came loudly, her moans of ecstasy filling the room.

He lifted her off the counter and made her bend over it and spread her legs further apart. It was right after her orgasm so his initial thought was to wait – but she couldn’t. She pressed back on him and swallowed his member whole.

“Fuck.” He groaned.

He placed his hands on her hips tightly as he began to pound her from behind.

“Mmm, yeah… make me come.” He heard Liz moan excitedly after a few thrusts.

He kept his thrusts fast but not overly quick so that he was capable of maintaining the pace. The two of them became further aroused – if that was even possible at their erotic stage! By the sounds of Liz’s juices lubricating Raymond’s shaft as well as covering her entire surface.

“Fuck, baby. I’m gonna come.” He groaned.

“Fuck yeah, fucking come in me, daddy.” She moaned.

“You want daddy to come in you?” Raymond asked, finding himself amused.

Liz only giggled like a little girl and pouted.

“Pwease, daddy.” She teased

Raymond found himself motivated and began to pound her harder and harder, stretching her tightness further with each deeper passionate thrust.

“Come for daddy, little one.” He moaned.

He couldn’t hold it any longer as he spurted his seed deep inside of her. Due to the throbbing of Raymond’s cock, Liz came shortly after moaning his name as well as ‘daddy’ which, if they weren’t both busy having mind blowing orgasms, they probably would’ve laughed at.

Once they were finished Raymond pulled out and helped Liz to prevent the two magical fluids that were now mixed together from dripping onto the floor.

“Well, looks like we didn’t need your bedroom after all.” Raymond teased, receiving a slap on the chest by Liz.

“Ouch.” He said, looking offended.

“Oops, looks like my hand slipped.” She smirked and as did he.

“I love you, Lizzie.” He smiled warmly.

“I love you too.” She said, kissing him passionately without. A moment to spare.

The two of them were comfortable enough to say they would likely spend the rest of their lives together and who knows, have a child? Get a dog? And maybe even buy a home and build the white picket fence around it? Only time will tell.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
